What Tomorrow Brings
by Fay-Mishima
Summary: Mishima Fay hurt and broken and trying to make it through each day. What will happen when she meets a younger man than her from a different city? OotorixOC
1. Chapter 1

Mishima Fay washed her face thoroughly and finally looked up in the mirror. Frowning, she noted how puffy her eyes were and how her cheeks looked so hollow because she hadn't eaten in days. If she had been looking into the mirror a week back, she would've looked into the face of the powerful and beautiful Mishima Fay. However, today, she was looking into the face of a scorned and hurt woman.

Fay smashed the mirror and looked down the sink. She so wanted to throw up, but she knew it would be useless because she hadn't eaten in days. The strong façade she showed everyone was just a lie. She was hurt now and she wanted to scream.

She was so hurt…

She walked out of the bathroom and went straight to her room. She flipped through her closets nonchalantly and just pulled out anything decent for the day. She decided that it was time to go to work and face her demons.

Pulling on a pair of workpants and a white shirt, she wore high heel sandals and then went to her dresser to apply some makeup on. She knew she needed a lot of it today.

Finally, when she was done, she walked out of her room and walked straight out of her house to her car. She was going to work earlier than others and she needed to sort through stuff that she had missed in the past week.

 _Later - In the Office_

" _She's here,"_

" _She actually came in today…"_

Fay ignored the whispers as she walked into her office, which was the vice presidents office of the organization she worked for. "Sai, I want status on all the reports of the previous week," Fay ordered, looking at the shocked secretary.

"Y… Yes Mishima-sama," she said with a bow.

Fay turned around and headed back into her office, focusing on her work. She ignored the looks and she certainly ignored all the other comments. She was here to work. She didn't care about anything else.

But she knew she was going to snap any minute, and if it wasn't for that call…

"Why did you go to work today?"

Fay sighed into her telephone and frowned. "Don't…" she said, rubbing a weary hand through her face. "Don't lecture me, not now."

"Is it as bad as you thought?"

"Worse,' she mumbled, leaning on the couch. "Worse."

"Have lunch with me."

Fay looked at her clock and realized it was past noon already. She had been so buried in her work that she didn't realize it was so late and it was then that her stomach reminded her that she was hungry. "Not today."

He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Have you seen them?"

"I have a lot of work now, I will talk to you later tonight," she said, hanging up on him. She didn't want to give him the chance to argue with her. 'Them' was still a bitter subject and 'them' was something she did not want to hear or talk about.

She turned around to face her desktop and resumed to her work, ignoring her growling stomach. By the time she was done or realized she was done, it was 7 PM and she only realized it was late because it was dark outside.

Fay let out a sigh and shut down everything. She leaned against her chair and closed her eyes. _That wasn't so bad now, was it?_ she thought sarcastically. _All you had to do is ignore everyone around you…_

She tried relaxing a bit, but suddenly shuddered when a flashback hit her. She immediately shook her head and stood up. _I do not want to be reminded of that event._

Fay gathered her things and walked out of her office. She was thankful that it was her weekend tomorrow. She wanted to see if she could survive the office before hitting it full force new week. She picked up her purse and files for the day so she could work from home and catch up on what she had missed.

Walking out, she let the cool night air hit her face. She inhaled deeply and looked around. It was a quiet evening and not a lot of people were on the streets. She had decided to park a bit far away from her building, so she could get some peace. She walked to her car, got in, and decided to call it a night.

 _The Next Morning_

Fay had thought she was going to get a peaceful weekend, but how wrong she was.

"SEIICHI! That evil bastard is sending me to a conference in Malaysia! He is sending to me Malaysia!"

Yukimura Seiichi let out a sigh and rubbed his ear gently. "Didn't you hung up on me yesterday?"

"That's not important right now, you drama queen?!" she snapped, walking back and forth in her room. "He called me on my weekend and told me to meet him at the airport on Sunday! I sense a perverted mission here."

"And you say I'm the one being a drama queen here?" he muttered sarcastically, moving the phone to his other ear. "He's your boss; he is not going to do anything stupid."

"That's not the point! I don't want to go to Malaysia! I want to sulk in my room."

"Take my advice?"

"What?"

"Go and take a week off and stay there! You will do the people of Japan some good by not coming back immediately."

Fay glared at the phone.

Yukimura smirked. "Once you stop glaring at the phone, tell me when you want to meet me for a proper dinner."

"Never."

[Click]

Yukimura stared wryly at the phone. _I hate that woman._

 _Malaysia_

Being here bothered her.

Mishima Fay looked around the crowded reception in Malaysia's Marriot Hotel and let out a sigh. Her boss had only given her her stuff and then proceeded to his own meetings while she was stuck here attending on behalf of the company.

Fay stood up from her chair and tried NOT to mingle in the crowd. She wasn't in the mood for this and she didn't want to be here. She was in a whining mode and she just wanted to call Yukimura and shout at him.

Looking around, there was no escape route. She looked at her conference schedule and noticed that there was a seminar held now, so she decided to just go there and pretend she was listening.

She headed towards it and looked around for a proper seat. She got comfortable and put her file on her lap. She had already missed the opening, but she didn't care. She looked up and found a rather young gentleman lecturing. Looking around the room, she realized that the lecture seemed to catch everyone's attention. Fay frowned and looked back at the lecturer; for he seemed to be entertaining them.

She glanced at her schedule and looked for his name and topic title.

 _Ootori Choutarou – Female Management is Smart Management_

Fay raised an eyebrow at the title, but decided to listen to him for the topic seemed intriguing to her. She focused her attention on him and listened to all the pros and cons of a female manager versus a male one. _The men in this room will definitely hate him,_ she thought with a mischievous smile.

Fay never realized that she spent a whole hour listening to him.

 _After The Seminar_

Fay had a smile on her face when she left the seminar. She never thought she would enjoy a lecture so much. The best part was when men started debating the lecturer. She had enjoyed her time.

She looked around and decided that it was lunchtime, so she decided to go to the ballroom and have some lunch. However, when she got there she noticed that it was crowded and she didn't feel like socializing.

She started to go back when someone stood next to her. "You were smiling the whole time."

Fay turned around at the voice and looked taken aback. "Oh…"

Ootori Choutarou smiled at her and nodded politely. "Did you enjoy my lecture?"

Fay blinked, but then nodded. Up close he looked different than on stage. He was tall, fit, and very handsome. However, she wasn't sure what type of a man he was because she noticed that he was sporting a cross earring on one of his ears.

Ootori moved his hand to his earring and adjusted it a bit. "Don't judge me by this."

Fay raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't."

He nodded and looked around. "Would you like to join my table for lunch?"

Fay hesitated.

Ootori didn't get her the chance to respond. He simply moved his arm ahead of her and told her to walk in front of him.

Fay shrugged and did so. She walked slowly until he caught up to her and led her to one of the tables on the side. She was grateful that no one was sitting there. At the same time, she wasn't that comfortable because she didn't want to be sitting alone with a man.

"Where are you from, Mishima-sama?" he asked, reading her name off her name tag.

"Kobe."

Ootori siled. "So you are Japanese," he confirmed, lifting his elbows onto the table and leaning them there. "I am from Japan too."

Fay nodded politely. "I found your topic rather interesting."

He chuckled, shaking his head. 'Then you were the only one," he said softly, watching her. "You are probably a manager."

"Vice President."

He looked like he already knew the answer without asking. He didn't show that he was impressed.

The two of them spent an hour conversing over lunch. Fay found his company cheerful and not gloomy like most of her companions had been lately. He was a nice and fresh change from what she had been through lately. Finally, when they were done, the two of them exchanged business cards.

Ootori tucked the card into his suit pocket. "Do you mind if I get in touch with you when I'm back in Japan?"

 _I doubt that would happen,_ she thought, knowing that many people didn't. "If you want to."

"Yes, I do," he said, standing up. "I bid you a good day, Mishima-sama."

"Bye," she said quietly, watching him as he left.

 _Three Months Later_

"Mishima, where are your friends?"

Fay looked at him sadly, but then smiled. "You are my friend, Seiichi," she answered, unfolding the napkin and placing it on her lap.

"Your female friends," he stressed, watching her curiously.

Fay chuckled, but then looked back at him with the same serious gaze he was giving her. "I try not to mingle a lot," she finally admitted. "It hurts less."

Yukimura folded his hands and leaned his chin on them. "You know, maybe if you are more honest like that to someone of your own species, it might help."

"I don't think so." She shook her head, picking up her menu and began reading.

Yukimura poked her forehead playfully and made her look at him. "You need a girl best friend, Mishima."

"Like the last one helped so much?!" she snapped loudly, her face heating up.

He stopped when she shouted and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Fay put her menu down. She looked away with an emotionless look on her face. "I can't eat anymore."

"We haven't ordered yet," he said wryly, reaching to hold her hand. "You're still bitter and heartbroken, Fay," he remarked, squeezing her hand. "You need to talk about it. You've been ignoring the subject since day one."

Fay snatched her hand and shook her head. "I don't want to." _If I ever talk about it then it means that it happened. If I ever talk about it then it means it means that it's true. If I ever talk about it then … I will break down crying again._

He was going to speak, but the cell phone ring interrupted them. He looked at his phone, but noticed that it wasn't ringing, so he knew it was Fay's.

Fay looked at it and frowned, not knowing the number. She picked it up and decided to answer anyway. "Hello?"

"Mishima-sama?"

Fay hesitated, but answered, "Yes?"

"It's Ootori Choutarou?"

 _Do I know an Ootori Choutarou?_ Fay thought, trying to skim her memory. "Umm…"

He chuckled. "We met in a conference in Malaysia three months ago; I promised I would stay in touch."

"Oh," Fay said, remembering him. _He is the young man that gave that interesting lecture._ "This is a surprise," she admitted, picking up her glass of water and sipping it while Yukimura ordered something.

"I'm glad it is a surprise then," he said. "I've wanted to call you for a long time, but I haven't been in Japan for the past few months, but now that my feet are firmly on Japanese ground for a while, I decided to call you."

"Oh."

"Will you have dinner with me?"

 _Eh?_ Fay thought taken aback… _Is he asking me out?_ She looked at the phone. She frowned, looked at Yukimura who was eyeing her curiously and then back at the phone. 'Dinner as a …?"

He laughed, which was a production of a beautiful deep voice to her ear. "I'm asking you out to dinner as an acquaintance, Mishima-sama," he said, after he laughed.

Fay pursed her lips together and frowned even more because she knew she had embarrassed herself. However, she remembered something. "Ootori-sama… how old are you?"

"Based on my calculations…" he murmured. "I should be five years your junior."

"What calculations?!" she snapped, annoyed at the way he had said it.

He laughed again. "I am only teasing you," he said softly. "So do you want to have dinner with me?"

Fay was fuming, but she admitted that she did want to see him again. "Fine," she mumbled. "When and where?"

He planned it with her and finally bid her well.

Fay hung up the phone and just stared it. "That was unusual."

Yukimura took the bowl of fries and placed it in front of her. "Did you just get yourself a date?" he asked, eyeing her to see if she would give off any reaction. He studied her more and realized that she looked as confused as his question, so he decided to just drop it. "Anyway, how is work?"

Fay looked grateful at the change of subject. "It's… it's alright, I guess," she answered. _Work is terrible, Seiichi. Everyday I'm there anticipating with a panic that I'll bump into him…_ that's what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't.

Yukimura let out a sigh and only wanted to slap her sensessly at this stage. She was so built up inside that he wasn't sure how it would ever break. At the same time, he admired her a lot because she was very strong. Only he had seen this side of hers and he wished that she would find someone who can love and see her for the way she is. He hoped that she could find a person that might be able to get closer to her than he was. "I worry about you, you know."

"I know," she said, smiling at him. "Thank you, Seiichi. You help me more than you realize it."

"I'm glad," he said thoughtfully, picking up the menu and handing it to her. "Now order something and let's eat."

 _The Next Day_

Fay was at work and it was also the same day that she was seeing Ootori for dinner. She didn't know why she had agreed to this, but she knew that the fact that he was younger than her, helped ease her mind a bit. _Maybe a change of company might help me a bit…_ she thought optimistically.

She did her usual meetings, e-mails, reports and status reports of her projects. By the end of the day, she was exhausted and wanted to just curl up in bed, but she remembered that she had dinner plans.

Picking up her bag, she walked out of her office and bid goodbye to her secretary. Fay ignored the surprised look on her face because she knew her secretary was shocked at the fact that she was leaving a bit earlier than usual today.

As she walked to her car, a thought wondered in her mind. _Three months and I haven't seen them… I wonder if they're trying to avoid me as well._

She clutched her fist and gritted her teeth. Fay was still angry that even after three months it still managed to hurt her heart whenever she thought about it. It still angered and wounded her. She was livid because it was still getting to her.

Fay headed home and went straight into the shower. She had a nice long warm shower and came out only in her towel. She quickly dried herself and blow dried her hair. After that, she walked to her closet, trying to decide what to wear. _I should've asked where he was taking me… we did agree to meet someplace nearby, but he didn't tell me where he wanted to take me._

She decided not to think about it anymore. Fay took out a pair of knee length leggings, a nice elegant long top and to be safe she wore sandals so she wouldn't look too dressed up or too casual at the same time. Also, she pulled out one of her handbags, stuffed her stuff into it, and walked out.

Fay walked to her destination and felt rather nice because the whether was just right tonight. She reached it after a good ten minutes and looked around for a familiar face. Finally, she spotted him standing by a corner as he leaned against a pillar.

"Ootori-sama," she said greeting him, walking towards him.

He looked up at her and smiled.

Fay was relieved that he was in semi-formal clothes. He was just wearing formal pants with a shirt. She was glad that he had no tie or suit jacket on. "Am I late?" she asked, standing next to him.

"No, I'm early," he joked with a bright smile. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

Fay extended her hand and he shook it. "Pleasure's all mine," she said sincerely. "So where are we going?"

He looked around embarrassed. "To be honest, I'm not really very familiar with Kobe, so I was hoping you would choose."

Fay looked at him with a frown. "But… where are you from then?"

"Tokyo?"

 _Yikes!_ "Ootori-sama… did you come to Kobe today… for me?" _Please don't tell me that you rode for five hours on a bullet train for this dinner? Please don't say yes._

"I knew I had a meeting in this city today, so I wanted to see you."

 _Phew…_ "I'm flattered," she admitted, not looking at him. However, a few seconds later, she looked at him. "Well then, what cuisine do you prefer?"

"I would never choose on behalf of a lady."

Fay totally ignored him. "Which cuisine do you choose, Ootori-sama?"

He looked at her innocently and then let out a sigh. "Is there any good Mexican restaurant around?"

"Of course!" she said, leading him to one that was close by.

They walked for a while in silence until they reached their destination. Ootori looked at the place and smiled. ¨You like Mexican too?¨ he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

¨Yes or I would've made you change your mind.¨ She smiled at him, ¨Shall we?¨ she asked, tilting her head lightly.

¨Sure. After you.¨ He gestured for her to enter first.

 _He has manners,_ she thought walking past him and entering the restaurant. _Impressive._

Fay looked around for a vacant table and her eyes fell on one near the big window that overlooked the port. She walked towards the table with Ootori following her and she sat on the chair. He sat across her and hit her feet with his accidentally.

¨Oops...Sorry!¨ He smiled embarrassed, ¨I have long feet.¨ They both laughed at his statement.

¨It΄s alright. Don΄t worry.¨ She looked around the restaurant. ¨I never knew that it would be this crowded.¨

Ootori nodded, ¨I can΄t believe how many people enjoy Mexican food,¨ he remarked, looking at the menu that was on the table. ¨I like the music they have on the background,¨ he said indifferently, still going through the menu.

¨Yes, I think the owner΄s wife is Mexican,¨ Fay said, waving her hand to a waiter. ¨Have you decided yet what you want to eat?¨ she asked Ootori, looking at him.

He looked at her and smiled. ¨Of course.¨

The waiter came to their table and placed wo glasses of water. They gave their order and the waiter walked away.

¨I like it here. It΄s comfortable,¨ Ootori said, looking at the decoration.

¨So, Ootori-sama. What brings you to Kobe?¨ Fay asked sipping from her glass of water.

¨Well, I had a long and boring business meeting. The company I work for has a division here and they send me here a lot,¨ he said as he nibbledon a piece of bread the waiter had brought. ¨Unfortunately, I do a lot of trips with my job, which is very tiring,¨ he sighed tiredly, but smiled at Fay after that.

¨I know what you mean. I get to do my share of trips in my job too.¨ She picked a piece of bread and played with it.

¨Ok. Let΄s not about work. What do you like to do Mishima-san, on your free time,¨ he inquired curiously.

¨Sleep!¨ Fay laughed at her answer. She couldn΄t believe that she was so tired as to admit to someone that she would like to sleep in her free time. _Am_ _I_ _that pathetic?_

¨Hehe...That΄s nice Mishima-san. I would love to sleep on my free time too.¨ Ootori laughed full-heartily.

Their food was brought at that moment and they conversed lightly about various things. They finished eating after and hour and Fay tried to stifle a yawn.

Ootori laughed lightly. ¨Either I am boring you or you are very tired,¨ he said finally placing his hand on the receipt.

¨No...Sorry...You are not boring me. I just didn΄t sleep well last night.¨ Fay admitted embarrassed. She caught sight of his hand moving towards the receipt and she moved her hand to it but she grabbed his instead. ¨Its my treat,¨ she said eyeing him.

Ootori chuckled at her tone of voice. ¨That΄s not debatable Mishima-san,¨ he said half serious and took the receipt.

Fay lifted her eyebrow at his statement.

¨A man pays for a woman, not the other way around,¨ he smiled warmly.

Fay was taken aback by his smile but didn΄t show it. _He is really sweet and a gentleman non the less._

Ootori got up from his chair and Fay followed suit. He motioned for her to walk past him. She past by him looking at him curiously but without him noticing. They went at the counter and Ootori paid for everything, he opened the door for her and walked out of the restaurant together, side by side.

¨I will walk you home Mishima-san,¨ he said in a tone that was not to argue. Fay nodded and they began strolling the street towards Fay΄s apartment.

As they stood by the door, Fay looked at him and smiled. "That was refreshingly pleasant," she admitted, bowing. "I enjoyed your company, Ootori-sama."

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Mishima-sama."

Fay nodded and thanked him again as she walked into the elevator.

 _And this was a start of a beautiful friendship._

 _Six Weeks Later_

"You bitch to me less these days."

Fay paused, holding the top in her hand. She looked at Yukimura who was standing next to her and turned her eyes back to the aqua top that she was admiring a few minutes ago. Sighing, she put it back in its place and looked at him again. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm scared to say that you're rather cheerful these days. That word doesn't exist in your life,' he said, picking up the top that she had returned. "I'm buying this."

"I'm just in a better mood," she said, snatching the top back from him. "Don't you even dare buy this, it's hideous."

He ignored her and took it back. "Fay… You used to call me three times a day to complain. Now, it's down to one. Have you found a new victim?" He poked her forehead.

Fay thought about what he said as she followed him to the counter. She watched him pay for it in silent and waited as the one wrapped it and put it in a bag.

Yukimura took it and led her outside. "Well?"

"I'm on and off I guess," she replied, leading him to another store. "I did make a new friend almost two months ago and he's… he's nice."

"Is this the guy that's younger than you?" he asked, window shopping.

Fay hugged his arm and pulled him towards a lingerie store. "You're younger than me too."

Yukimura froze when he realized where Fay had taken him into. "Oy… why did you bring me in here?" he demanded, looking at her as she stared innocently at him. He quickly looked away and walked out with Fay following him laughing. "Act your age, woman!"

Fay pushed her tongue out at him and laughed. After she finished laughing, she walked to the bench by the indoor fountain of the mall and sat on it. "I feel better I guess. If he is the result of me being happy or not, it doesn't matter to me. I found a good friend who can make me laugh."

"I never make you laugh?"

"You only make me hung up the phone on you." Fay giggled, watching him frown. She turned serious and looked at the passing children. "How is your girlfriend, Seiichi?"

Yukimura put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the mall's high ceiling. "She is very good." he looked at Fay who seemed to be thinking of something and then followed her line of sight and found her staring intently at the passing children. He noticed that she had absently touched her stomach and then finally she looked away.

Yukimura walked to her and leaned down so his eyes were leveled with hers.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

He leaned forward and hugged her. "One day you will find a great man who will love and cherish you and give you all the kids that you want."

Fay felt tears in her eyes. "Do you promise to kick his ass if he doesn't?"

Yukimura laughed, rubbing her back. "Of course."

 _Months Later_

"Oh… You broke up with her?" Fay asked Ootori, sitting on a blanket on the beach. She looked at him as he lay on his back with sunglasses on. Lately, she noticed that he had seemed stressed, but he never complained or said anything about it. Fay frowned, noticing that he didn't look the least bit relaxed.

"These things happen,' he muttered, bending one of his knees.

Fay hesitated, but really wanted to know, for her curiosity got the best of her. "Who broke up with whom?"

He didn't say anything.

"Ootori?"

Silence.

Fay raised an eyebrow, but it didn't stay that way for long. She knew he wasn't faking sleep because he was simply not the type to ignore someone like that. She hugged her knees and placed her chin on top of them, watching him. She admired his body and felt like a pervert at the same time. She had to admit that Ootori Choutarou had one hell of the body.

She had spent a lot of time with him in the past few months and they had clicked very fast. He called her almost everyday and visited her whenever he was in her city. She was fortunate that his company had a division in Kobe and he had to come here frequently.

Fay enjoyed his company and always felt at ease when he was around. First, he was extremely polite and mature for his age. Second, his field of work was interesting, and third… it was simply because he was Ootori.

She watched him some more and never realized that she fell asleep.

 _Later_

 _Wake up_

Fay stirred and stretched her arms. "Not yet," she murmured, hugging tightly onto something.

"Mishima…"

Fay blinked and realized she was hugging someone's arm very tightly. She saw something blocking her view, which took her a few minutes to discover that it was someone's chest. Fay let go and sat up, embarrassed that she had hugged Ootori's arm like that. "Heh…" she chuckled. "I'm sorry."

He sat up and rubbed a weary hand through his hair. "It felt nice," he said quietly, looking at the ocean. He turned his body to the side and picked up his watch from the blanket. "I can't believe we slept for two hours."

Fay smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry; I was supposed to wake you up." _Why did he say that it felt nice?_ Fay thought, her heart beating a bit faster than usual. She chose to ignore it for now and not go into that detail.

Fay stood up from her sitting position and stretched her arms above her head. Her arms fell back by her sides and she placed her hands on her hips, leaning down to look at him. "Shall we go and eat?"

"Yes." He nodded, standing up next to her. "Do you want to eat here or care for somewhere fancy?"

Fay looked around and noticed that it wasn't very crowded. "Let's eat here, I'm too tired to change and dress up. I want to go home after this and SLEEP."

He patted her head with a chuckle. "Again?"

"Yes, I've been very tired lately," she said, putting on her t-shirt and then her beach slippers.

"You should rest more," he said, picking up their stuff and walking with her to the café on the beach. They headed to the hut-like structure and Fay found two seats for them. "I'll put our stuff in the car and come back," Ootori told Fay, leaving her after she sat down.

Fay studied the menu and tried to decide whether she wanted a burger with fries, lasagna, or just a salad. She flipped through the pages intently and looked at everything that they had. By the time she was done choosing, she found someone standing next to her table. "Is it really that a hard decision to make your mind up what to eat?"

Fay grinned and stood up to greet her company. "Are you stalking me?"

Yukimura hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Nope, I just came to the beach to relax. My girlfriend ditched me for the weekend." He looked around to see if anyone was with Fay. "Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with Ootori," she said, looking at the door to see if he was back. "Join us?"

Yukimura nodded. "I don't mind actually, would it be alright with him?"

"Oh, don't be silly," she said, grabbing another chair for him. "He's cool."

Yukimura smiled and sat down. Just as he did Ootori arrived and he actually looked surprised because he seemed familiar. "I know you, don't I?" Yukimura asked Ootori with a slight grin.

"From a long time back, yes," Ootori agreed, shaking his hand.

Fay looked at them both in confusion as they sat down.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Yukimura said, apologetically.

Ootori shook his head politely and handed Yukimura his menu. "It's alright; we could both use a cheerful company. Mishima has been sleeping all day because of my boring company."

Fay smacked his arm, glaring at him. "Don't say such things! And how do you two know each other?'

"We don't." Yukimura answered, reading through the menu. "I think we were just on different teams in middle school at different schools."

"Just a face, nothing beyond that," Ootori added.

"Oh… ok."

Yukimura poked Fay's nose. "You look very pale and tired, so I suggest you order something."

'I want a burger with fries."

"Wise choice my skinny friend," Yikimura said as he laughed.

Fay gasped and looked at Ootori. "Am I fat? That was Seiichi's sarcastic laugh? Am I fat? Am I fat?'

Ootori chuckled and placed his hand on her head. "Order your food.'

Fay looked at him and felt a slight tenderness come from his tone of voice. She actually blushed a bit, but hid her face in the menu. At that moment, the waiter came to take their orders.

The three of them conversed for a bit until their food came. Fay was quiet most of the time and glanced at Ootori who was busy eating his sandwich. She turned to Yukimura as she sipped her coke and he just gave her a smile. They all enjoyed each other's company until it came time to pay.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Fay exclaimed, snatching the bill booklet from them. "I am paying," she said, putting it on her lap and taking out her purse.

"Give me that book," Yikimura ordered.

Fay ignored him as she placed the bills inside the book.

"Mishima… we can't allow for a lady…"

"Shut up, Ootori. Give a woman a break and let her pay! You're supposed to be pro feminism." She glared at him as she signaled for the waiter to collect the bill from her.

Ootori looked at Yukimura and they both nodded. Yukimura stood up, holding Fay's arms. 'Hey… Seiichi."

"Don't make a scene, Fay," he hissed as Ootori went to take the bill off Fay's lap. However, it was an awkward moment for him because he stumbled and his hand landed on her thighs.

"Oh…" Ootori blushed, looking away with the bill in his hand. He quickly took the money out and placed it in just as the waiter joined him. He handed it to waiter and returned Fay's money on her lap.

"You know I can shout rape," Fay hissed, glaring at Ootori.

Yukimura let go off Fay and gave her cheek a kiss. He took out his own wallet and paid Ootori half of the money.

"Erm… no," Ootori said, shaking his head.

"We both put up with her, so I need to share," he said, placing the money in his hand.

Fay sat there fuming. "I am going to the restroom," she declared, leaving them with a huff.

Yukimura laughed, sitting down on the chair. He covered his face and watched Ootori who was embarrassed. "Don't worry about it; she will be fine when she's back."

Ootori let out a sigh.

Yukimura leaned his elbows on the table and stared at him. "You're in love with her, am I right?"

Ootori looked at him and then back to where Fay had disappeared. "I am an honest person, so I will say that you are right," he answered softly, his eyes still someplace else.

Yukimura was impressed. "I never expected you to admit it."

He turned his gaze to him with a sad smile. "I have nothing to hide."

"Why doesn't she know?"

Ootori stretched his arms above his arms and looked around the crowded café. It was really crowded, but he enjoyed how he was able to have a decent conversation without feeling like he was being heard at. "It would be awkward for her. I know there is something that she has buried inside of her. She always has this hurt look in her eyes and if she never opens that part of her to me then I can never tell her."

Yukimura was impressed even more. "You're an impressive man, Ootori Choutarou," he said with a chuckle. "You keep doing what you're doing and I'm sure she will allow you in."

"Heh…"

"Aren't you worried about the age difference?"

He shook his head. "I have bigger problems to conquer than my age." He winked as Fay approached them.

"I'm mad at you both," she said, crossing her arms.

"We love you too, Fay," Yukimura said, laughing.

 _Two Months Later_

It was a busy day for Mishima Fay at work. She was in a good mood, typing her reports and catching up on things when her secretary interrupted her train of thoughts. "Mishima-sama?"

Fay looked up from her computer screen at her new secretary. The woman had joined them last month and Fay liked her because she had learned everything in a week. "Yes?"

The secretary blushed. 'Do you mind if I take an early lunch today? A group of us are taking Sakamoto-san out on a celebration; he just turned a father two nights ago."

Fay's pen broke as she heard that. She was writing something when her secretary answered her. She felt her heart beat faster and tried not to show any emotions on her face. "I see, that's fine."

"Shouldn't you come as well, Mishima-sama?' she asked joyfully. "He also got engaged and it's a double occasion. I heard that he proposed to her when she was in labor, isn't that romantic?" she asked, looking dreamy.

"That's enough," Fay snapped, but in a soft voice. "I am very busy."

The secretary stopped and let out a sigh. 'I'm sorry." She walked out of the room.

Fay continue her work, but to no aim. The new piece of information bothered her. no, it didn't bother her, but it spoiled her mood. She didn't want to be in the office anymore, she just shut her pc off, left a note for her secretary and walked out.

At home, she lay still on her bed, trying to close her thoughts out. She felt a weird kind of emptiness. She placed her hand on her heart and felt it beating thump… thump… thump… it had been beating non-stop like that for a long time and she just couldn't make it slow down. She was on her back, blinking her tears away, making them go away every time they wanted to come out.

Fay turned around and picked up her phone. She quickly dialed a phone number… she needed to just hear _his voice…_ she wanted to make sure that she would not lose her mind or… just die. She waited until he picked up. "Hello?"

Fay felt her heart leap into her throat. She stabled her voice and exhaled. "Hey…" she whispered.

"How are you?"

"I'm…" she closed her eyes, rubbing her eyes. Fay tried regulating her breathing again, but it refused to obey her. "Choutarou… where are you?" she asked, clutching tightly onto the phone.

"I'm in Osaka,' he answered. "I just had a meeting and I'm heading back to my hotel."

"Oh," she said softly, falling back onto the bed. She hugged her knees on the bed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you alright?"

 _Say it Fay! Say it!_ "I…" she began, but her voice trailed off and she couldn't find her voice. "I really _want_ to see you right now.'

He paused for a minute and finally spoke. "I'll need about two hours to get to you, is that alright?"

Fay held her tears and nodded, but she knew he couldn't see her so she… "Yes… I'll be waiting."

 _Three Hours Later_

"You're late," Fay whispered, clutching the front of his shirt. "You're very late." She moved her arms to his waist and hugged him tightly as tears started spilling. She could no longer hold them in and Ootori was the only person she was comfortable crying in front of.

He moved his hands to her shoulders and looked at her. "Hey… what's wrong?"

Fay cried her hearts as he held her.

Ootori stood amazed as he held her tightly. The minute she called him, he knew something was wrong. He was thankful that he was close by and could make it less than three hours. Finally, he laid her down on the sofa so she could sit down and kept his arms around her. "Tell me.'

Fay covered her face with one hand and held his hand with the other. She never expected that the news would hit her so bad. She had always been mentally prepared for it, but she never expected it to actually hurt this much.

"Fay… when I'm with you. .. You have this long sad look in you. Tell me what caused it? You never talk about it, but I know there's something. Is this why you're crying?" He took her other hand and held them both.

Fay looked down… T _ell him… Maybe its time you let it out…_ She covered her eyes and buried her face in his chest… "Ok," she whispered.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Mishima Fay was in love. She was in love with the man who was with her for two years. She was in love with the man who was now her fiancé. Other than her man, she had her best friend, Aya, as well. The three of them were always together and spent every hour together._

 _It was that fateful night that ruined everything. In addition to emotionally breaking her down, she was publicly embarrassed as well._

 _She was in a company event and her fiancé was chosen as an honorary employee of the year. He was powerful and well respected. They both worked for the same company, but that night she was there supporting him._

 _Her best friend was there as well, sitting on another table. She had wondered why she was sitting somewhere else, but it all made sense later._

 _When he was awarded and called to the stage, he bowed gratefully to everyone and began his speech…_

 _As she sat there proudly, listening to his every word, his next ones traumatized her to the very core._

" _And finally… I would like to take this opportunity and announce to everyone that I'm going to be a father. My girlfriend, Aya, and I are expecting…"_

 _Fay never knew what he said next and she never knew what she saw after that. She felt the gazes of everyone around her as her own eyes sarcastically looked at the engagement ring that he had given her._

 _However, she didn't make a sound or pulled a move. After he was done and the event ended, she simply stood up and left. She noticed that everyone was watching her, studying her, and just waiting for her to do something, but she didn't._

 _As she walked towards the exit, she heard the running steps of a person behind her. She knew who it was before he even called her. "Fay?"_

 _Fay ignored him and kept on walking._

" _I'm sorry…"_

 _The statement made her stop and laugh bitterly. "Are you sorry for what, Sakamoto Koshichi? For sleeping with Aya? Making her pregnant? Embarrassing me in public? Or for being an ass? Which one are you sorry for?"_

 _He stopped._

" _I hope you will be happy," she said, giving him her back and walking away from him._

 _When she got home, she removed the ring and flushed it down the toilet._

 _[Back to the Present]_

Ootori held her even tighter and clenched his jaw.

"It doesn't make any sense to me," she said in a tiny voice. "We were trying for a baby… why… what went wrong?"

He rubbed her back gently. "How long was this?"

Fay moved away from him and took the tissue he handed her. "It was before I met you."

"That was a long time ago."

Fay smiled sadly. "She gave birth two nights ago… and I heard he proposed to her when she was in labor." She put her hand on her hair and covered her face with the other. "I'm such an idiot to let such a thing inconvenience me."

"No," he said, kissing her forehead affectionately. "You have every right to let that bother you."

The tears spilled again, but not as fast as before. They were gentle tears that she was controlling now.

He looked at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb, Fay smiled at this small action. He walked closer to her and placed his hand under her chin, he slowly lifted her head to face him. "If he couldn't understand your feelings then he didn't deserve you," he whispered softly, looking at her red puffy eyes.

 _Please stop crying… I will not be able to hold myself._ He leaned his head and kissed her forehead. "You're a beautiful woman; someone will love you and give you all the kids that you want."

Fay chuckled softly because she recalled that it was the same thing that Yukimura had told her. She put her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ootori felt his heartbeat faster at the proximity of their lips. Without thinking, he gently brushed his lips over Fay's in a light touch.

Fay opened her eyes in shock as she felt the warm lips over hers. For a second, she almost welcomed it and responded to him, but immediately she pushed him away. The movement was so abrupt that he fell off the sofa. "Ouch,' he muttered, rubbing his back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, touching her lips. _Why… why did that shock me?_

"I…" he began, not looking at her. He rubbed his back again and sat up straight. "I'm sorry, but I don't like to see you cry and…"

Fay stood up and glared at him as he lay on the floor. "You thought by kissing me then everything will be alright? Is that the kind of trust I put in you? Is that why I opened myself to you, so you would take an opportunity to kiss me?"

"No… Umm.,. What are you saying?" he demanded.

"Did you kiss me so you could hurt me as well?" Fay cried, clenching her fists. "I thought you were different!"

"I am different," he snapped, rushing up to his feet. "I love you."

Fay covered her mouth as her eyes widened. She took a step back from him and shook her head. "No…" she said quietly, shaking her head in a rapid motion.

"I am different and you are special to me! I am different because I love you," he said, walking towards her, but she kept taking steps backwards until the wall was behind her.

Fay felt her back touch the wall, she could feel the cold coming from the wall and she felt a chill run up her spine when she saw Ootori approaching her and placing both of his hands on the sides of her waist. She looked up at him; wanting to run away, for she didn't want to get hurt again.

Ootori looked at her, feeling his own heart beating fast. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to make her his, and he wanted to spend everyday being around her. He wasn't feeling sure if he should kiss her at a moment when she felt most vulnerable, but he didn't want her to push him away.

They were looking at each other for a while before Ootori acted up on his thoughts. He moved his body closer to her and moved his hand to her cheek. He cupped her cheek firmly, but there was tenderness in his touch. He leaned his head closer and wanted to capture Fay's lips in his, but she moved her hand and covered his mouth completely. "Get out,' she whispered.

He dropped his hand, but didn't step back. "Is it wrong of me to love you?'

Fay looked away, not answering him.

"I told you that I love you," he said, moving his hand back up to her chin. He held her chin firmly and moved her face so she could stare at him. His gaze was intense and hers was as forceful. "Would it be wrong if you and I start going out?"

Fay pushed him away. "What would people think if I start going out with you?!" she yelled heatedly at him.

Ootori was pushed a few steps back and he steadied himself so he wouldn't fall. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Ootori stared at her and then started laughing bitterly. "Oh, I get it now," he said when what she said hit him. "Of course! What was I thinking? How could Mishima Fay go out with someone who is five years her junior? What will people say I wonder?"

"No…" Fay whimpered.

"That's what you meant!"

The tears started spilling again. "No…" She shook her head in denial.

"You know, I was ready for a slap and for you to tell me that you cherished me more as a friend, but this one really…" He shook his head and just picked up his jacket. "I'll show myself out." That was the last thing he said before he walked out.

 _Next Morning_

"You don't look good, Fay."

Fay glared at Yukimura, but then she closed her eyes for a few seconds and held her onto her head. She opened the door to allow him in and just went back to the sofa and slept on it. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her and closed her eyes tightly.

"Fay?"

"Why are you here?" she asked in a flat tone.

Yukimura frowned, walking in and closing the door behind him. He walked to where Fay was sleeping and touched her hair affectionately. "Someone asked me to check on you."

Fay held the blanket tightly, refusing to comment.

"What happened?' he asked, sitting down and placing her head on his lap. He held her closely and moved his hand across her hair.

Fay clutched the hand that held hers securely and blinked her tears away. She was surprised that she still had tears left in her eyes from last night. "He told me that he loved me," she said in a bare whisper that had Yukimura strain his ears in order to hear her.

Yukimura didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Was that a dreadful thing to hear?"

Fay hugged his hand. "No," she replied, blinking as tears slid down. They were quiet tears that still existed in her eyes. "It was the best thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Then why are you here crying?"

Fay sat up. "Please, leave me alone. I'll feel better tomorrow, I promise." She looked away and hugged herself. She respected Ootori a lot. She knew she messed up, but she also knew that she could never tell Yukimura what happened.

 _Three Weeks Later_

Mishima Fay frowned as she walked to her airplane gate. The last three weeks had been one of the most horrible experiences for her. She had not heard from Ootori at all and she could not find the courage to contact him. Work had been hectic and to make things worse, she had to go to a conference in New Zealand with her ex-cheating fiancé.

However, she was a smart idiot, for she had managed to avoid him so far, but she didn't know how she would be able to do that on a 14 hour plane ride. She was already tired because she had to come all the way to Narita Airport in Tokyo to catch this airplane, and now she knew that she would be suffering jet lag as well.

Fay let out a sigh as she boarded the first class seat. She had purposely arrived late so she wouldn't bump into anyone. The stewardess showed her to her seat and Fay stopped in her seat when she saw Koshichi next to her seat.

He looked up and noticed her, but didn't say anything.

Fay turned around to the stewardess. "Do you have any other available seats?"

The stewardess looked around and nodded when she spotted one. "You're the last passenger on board, so you can sit here, please follow me."

Fay followed to the seat she was leading her to and stopped in her seat when… "Ootori?" _This. Can't. Be. HAPPENING!_

Ootori looked up and the shock was visible on his face.

Before Fay could say anything, the hostess told her to put her things away and be seated. Fay didn't move for a few seconds and she was about to ask for another seat, but she knew that that wasn't possible since she already asked for a change once.

Finally, Fay sat down after taking off her coat and placing her travel bag at its secured place. She fastened her seat belt and just leaned against the chair. She didn't know what to say or how to react.

Before the plane could fly off, the stewardess began passing around hot towels. Fay took one as it was presented to her and wiped her face with it. She buried her face in the hot feel of it and just breathed it.

Fay still didn't know whether to talk to Ootori or not. She couldn't even sneak a glance because he would be able to see her. She let out a sigh and decided to just get comfortable. She took off her shoes, pulled the blanket, placing it on her lap and took out her book from her bag.

A few seconds later, the captain announced that the plane will be flying and they will be in air soon. Fay ignored everything and just concentrated on her book. As much as she wanted to pay no heed to her neighbor, she just couldn't.

Fay turned to look at him and found him reading something with his reading glasses on. "What are you reading?" she asked in a low voice.

He glanced at her. "My conference paper."

Fay pursed her lips and did something unexpected. By now, the plane had already flown and it was rather quiet in their space. Fay moved her hand and held his. "I'm sorry… I… I miss you a lot."

Ootori looked down at her hand. He stayed silent for a few minutes and finally moved his own hand around and held hers. He lifted it and kissed it affectionately. "I needed to calm down."

Fay held his hand tightly. "Yes, I was very rude and mean to you."

Ootori just nodded, looking at her. "Who are you here with?"

Fay's eyes flickered, but she shook her head with a chuckle. "It doesn't matter."

Ootori didn't comment to that. He put his paper away, took off his glasses and looked at her. "How have you been?"

Fay leaned against the chair and looked ahead of her. "I am better I guess,' she answered quietly, pulling the blanket a bit more. "Yes, I am better now."

"I'm sorry," Ootori said, hugging her head gently. 'I left you when you needed someone the most." He kissed her head tenderly and then rubbed it affectionately. "Thank you for confiding in me and telling me what happened."

Fay nodded and held his hand. "He's here, you know" she said quietly. "That's why I changed seats." She chuckled, looking at him. "I think I got lucky."

Ootori shifted the arm rest between them and extended his hand. "Can I hold you?"

Fay unfastened her seatbelt and moved to his side. "You certainly can," she said softly, moving her arms around his waist. He put his arm around her and placed the blanket on top of her.

'I'm not going anywhere for the next fourteen hours."

Fay shifted and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and just breathed in. She loved this feeling and she loved how he was holding her. As she enjoyed his warmth, she suddenly remembered their conversation. _He told me he loved me last time. He's always there for me. He's always waiting. He's always watching. And I always miss him…_ "Choutarou?'

"Yes?"

Fay moved her hand and gently rubbed his jaw. She held it and pulled him towards her making him lean his head. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and then rubbed his lower lip gently with her thumb. "I wanted to see what it felt like," she whispered against his lips.

Ootori kissed her forehead and held her. "I would love to kiss you more thoroughly, but I will respect your feelings from last time and be patient," he said. "I am here when you're ready to be in a relationship with me, deal?"

Fay closed her eyes and smiled as she nodded. "It's a deal Ootori Choutarou."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: A Few Bumps on the road to Heaven**

"I'm sorry but I can't this weekend."

Fay smiled, twirling the phone cord on her finger. "It's alright" she said, moving to her side and lying on her back. "You can miss me more during the week and visit me next weekend."

Ootori chuckled. "This totally sucks," he muttered. "Just when you agreed to go out with me and now I can't even be free for you."

Fay smiled sadly at that comment. As much as she was dying to see him too, she didn't want to say anything because she knew it was not easy for him. It was two months after the airplane incident and only one week since she finally agreed to go out with him.

"About that…" he muttered. "I have a conference meeting next weekend, but it's in town and umm…"

Fay smiled, knowing why he was hesitating. "Do you want me to come to Tokyo instead?"

He coughed, but finally said something. "I don't want to trouble you, but I'd like to invite you. Can't I spoil my woman in my own city?'

Fay laughed at that statement. "It's funny you should say it that way," she remarked, sitting up and bending her knees. "I've never been to your place actually, should I be afraid?"

Ootori chuckled. "No, I'm a tidy person."

Fay stood up, stretching her arms and she bent her back. "Sweetie… I'm…" She yawned, covering her mouth. "I'm sleepy." She giggled, walking to her closet to pull out her pajamas. She rustled through it as Ootori talked to her and then they finally hung up.

She kissed the phone with a smile and went to the bathroom to change. She quickly undressed, changed into her pajamas and then jumped into bed. She was a bit nervous about going to him next weekend. He did spend one night with her last month, but she only allowed him to because he had been very tired. Now, it was different for her because they were a couple.

* * *

Fay looked around the train station, carrying her overnight bag. She walked down from the platform and smiled. _I actually came to Tokyo,_ she thought with a blush, looking around for that one person. By the time she arrived it was around 10PM because she had a late meeting at the office. Even though the meeting annoyed her, she was happy. She was delighted because she was not only staying the weekend with him, but she took a couple of days extra off because he had them off after his conference weekend. It was his suggestion and she had agreed to do so.

"Fay!"

Fay turned just as a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I missed you," Ootori murmured, kissing her forehead. "Thank you so much for coming."

Fay dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. She made him lean down and kissed his lips lightly. "I missed you too. I'm very sorry that I'm late." She hugged him. "I know you have an early meeting tomorrow."

"It's alright," he said, picking up her bag with one hand and taking her hand with his other hand. "You're worth not sleeping for." He winked, leading her outside.

Fay chuckled and tightened her hold on his hand. They walked out to the cool night air and she stepped closer to him, glancing at him. She frowned a bit though because she noticed that he did look a little weary. _I hope he is taking care of himself,_ she thought worriedly.

"Cho…" She wanted to ask but stopped when he stood next to a two-seater silver convertible and placed her bag on the floor.

"Here we are, my lady" he said, opening the door for her.

Fay hesitated, but got into the car. _This car… This car is not cheap!?_ She thought, recognizing the brand name. She waited for him to place her bag in the boot of the car and turned around and sat in the driver's seat. He took off his jacket and without any warning; he turned around to look at her, put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her thoroughly.

Fay returned his kiss with an equal passion until he moved away from her to breathe a bit. He leaned back down, but she stopped him. "It's late and you look really worn-out" she said in a concerned voice. "Let's go home.'

He kissed her forehead and nodded. "Yes," he said with a smile, turning on the engine. "It's a half an hour drive."

 _Oh!_ Fay looked at him. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare apologize!" he interrupted, driving ahead. "I wanted you here. Plus, do you hear me complaining?" he asked in a light tone.

Fay smiled at his comment. "Thank you."

They drove in silent and Fay almost fell asleep until he called her and told her that they have arrived. She was a bit groggy and did not see what was in front of her until she stood outside Ootori's entrance door. She was looking at the enormous building in front of her with wide eyes. _Is this for real; is this his?_ She thought, feeling out of her shoes. She looked at Ootori who was walking up the drive way to his house after parking his car. She looked at the house once more and couldn't believe that it was his.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said, taking her hand in his and walking towards the house. The door opened before they reached the steps and a butler greeted them. Fay bowed politely to the butler and she walked in the house with Ootori behind her.

She froze.

 _Oh my gosh!_ She gasped at the site of the interior of the entrance hall. _If the hall is this luxurious what will the other rooms look like?_ She heard Ootori saying something to the butler and she saw him leave the room through the corner of her eye.

"Umm…Choutarou…Is…this…your home?," she stuttered, whispering the last two words.

Ootori chuckled and hugged her from behind. "Yes. Do you like it my princess? He laughed and pulled away from her only to take her hand and lead her to the living room. "I guess you are hungry right?"

A maid showed up just before Ootori opened the living room door. "Ootori-bochama, welcome home. You asked for me?" She bowed politely.

Fay held his hand and just watched quietly.

Ootori gave the maid Fay's bag. "Please take this to the guest room and have a bathrobe with some towels ready in the bathroom," he said in a gentle tone of voice.

The maid took the bag, bowed politely and walked away.

Ootori looked at Fay and smiled sheepishly. "Shall we?" He opened the door to the living room and pushed Fay lightly ahead of him so she could walk inside. She took a step and halted when her gaze fell upon the grand fireplace that was built in the wall facing her. She looked around the room speechless and felt mesmerized by the beauty of the room.

The walls were painted a very light beige and the windows where covered in burgundy colored drapes that reached the floor. Most of the room was carpeted with expensive Persian carpets and at the parts the floor wasn't carpeted, it was made of marble.

Ootori stood behind Fay leaning against the closed door and watched her amused.

Fay's eyes gazed all around the room trying to take in the luxury and beauty of it. Old paintings where hanging from the walls and she thought she saw a Dega hanging on among so many. She wasn't an expert in Art but she could easily recognize a Dega if she saw it.

 _Beautifully decorated_ , she thought trying to move her feet over to the big Victorian couch. She felt his arms circled around her waist and his lips touching her skin at the base of her neck. Fay shivered and moved her shoulder a bit. "You never told me that you owned such a place".

"I don't tell anyone," he said, turning her around and holding her. "You like me for me, no?"

Fay looked at him. "Were you afraid that I would like you for your money?"

He looked at her seriously. "No," he answered. "I know you come from a good family and background."

Fay didn't say anything.

Ootori led her to the chair and plopped down onto it, holding her with him. She sat between his outstretched legs and placed her head on his shoulders. "It's an inheritance," he explained, playing with her hair. "I did grow up rich, but now that I have it, it's a curse. My parents passed away four years ago and we got all this."

Fay looked up at him. "We?"

"My older sister and I," he answered, raising her chin. "She is in France at the moment with her daughter."

"Oh."

Ootori didn't say anything more regarding that. He stood up, making Fay stand up with him and moved her hair behind her ears. "Your bath should be ready by now," he said, leading her to her room. "Enjoy and then meet me back here for a snack."

"Please don't worry about me," she said, holding his arm. "Choutarou, you look really tired and it's already midnight."

"Your bath is ready, Fay," he said, ignoring her.

* * *

It was two hours later and Fay was getting ready for bed. She had stayed with Ootori for two hours after her bath. She kept telling him to go to bed, but he kept ignoring her request. She had a light snack with him, and then they just lay together talking.

Fay frowned, looking around the room and felt a bit restless. _I'm not used to this,_ she thought, looking around the huge dark room. It didn't help that there was a huge balcony across her bed, which made it scarier for her to sleep alone. She took a deep breath and decided to just get under the covers.

After ten minutes of trying to close her eyes and sleep, she just couldn't. Sighing, she sat up and held her head. _What the hell am I doing?_ She closed her eyes. Without thinking, she took her cell phone and noticed that it was 3 am. She hesitated, but dialed his cell phone number. _I hope he's not sleeping, we were just together._

"You can't sleep, can you?" he said, after he picked up.

"I'm terrified," she admitted, clutching her cell phone.

He chuckled wearily. "Shall I sneak into your room then?"

Fay laughed. "The things you put up with me," she murmured. "Are you in bed?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, realizing that she probably woke him up. "I'll let you sleep now."

"Fay?"

"Yes?"

"You come to me."

Fay sat up, unsure of his request. She was not that open with him, but somehow it seemed very inviting at the moment. Also, she was not scared because she knew that he would never do anything without her consent.

"Don't be scared, Fay," he said quietly when he didn't hear anything from her for a full five minutes. "You should know me by now."

Fay smiled and felt reassured. 'Where is your room?"

"I'm down the hall to your right."

Fay said 'ok' and got off the bed. She wore her slippers and rushed to the door, but stopped for a second. She walked back to the bathroom and decided to spray perfume because she just wanted to smell good – a bad habit of hers. Fay walked out of her room and crept to Ootori's. Reaching the door, she knocked and heard him say come in.

Fay pushed the door handle down gently and walked in. She closed the door and leaned against it. The room was huge and dark and she frowned, not knowing where to go to. She hesitated looking left and right, but her anticipation lessened when she heard his voice again.

"Fay, I'm here…"

She looked around until she heard a 'click' and saw a light glow at the corner. He had turned on the nightstand. Fay smiled, seeing him sprawled on the bed wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

Ootori saw her and moved the covers away and stretched his arm on the pillow. "Come…"

Fay smiled, walking towards him until she reached his bed. She climbed on top of it and leaned over him, kissing his lips. "You're an angel," she whispered in his ears.

He didn't say anything, but just made her lie down and held her tightly. A few seconds later, he rolled her to her side and hugged her from behind, securing her tightly between his arms. "Good night," he said softly in her ears.

Fay moved in closer and held the hand that was holding her snugly. "Good night."

* * *

When Fay woke up, the feeling of warmth was gone. She moved to her side and found Ootori gone. Sighing, she sat up and looked around for a clock. _Could it be that I was so tired that I didn't even hear him get up?_ She thought, scratching her head.

Fay sat up from the bed, rubbing her eyes and walked towards the door. She peeked out to make sure no one was around and then went to her room. Padding hurriedly across the hallways, she opened the door to her room and went straight to the bed. She fell on top of the soft cushions and reached for her cell phone.

Holding it in her hand, she turned it and saw that it was 11 AM. "Oh…" she whispered when she realized that she slept that long. Also, she noticed that she had three miscalls and they were all from Yukimura.

She pressed the call feature and waited for him to pick up.

"Where are you?"

Fay blinked. "Oh…" After she came to her senses, she shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Is that how you greet someone?"

"Woman! You haven't been answering me since last night and I even bothered myself and came to your apartment and you didn't open the door," he said in one full breath.

Fay smacked her forehead. She totally forgot to tell him that she was going away for the weekend. She chuckled at her idiocy and fell back on the bed.

"Do you find my worry amusing?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her eyes closed. "I forgot to tell you that I'm going to Tokyo over the weekend."

"So you dumped me for your boyfriend?"

Fay let out a sigh and hugged her pillow. "Do you want me to start telling you how many times you've ditched me for your own woman, Seiichi?"

"Touché."

Fay smiled. "How are you?"

'I'm good. What about you? Enjoying yourself?"

"Hmm…"

"Fay?"

Fay opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry… I almost fell asleep."

Yukimura let out a sigh. "Did you guys sleep last night?"

Fay frowned at his statement. "If I came to Tokyo that doesn't mean I am sleeping with him. We just started going out. You need to give me more credit than that."

"I am only joking," he said, chuckling. "If I knew you, you probably haven't even let him kiss you yet."

Fay didn't say anything, but blushed at his statement. Finally, she closed her eyes again. "I'm going to go back to bed, Seiichi."

"Fine. Fine."

Fay smiled. "I love you, Seiichi. Thank you for worrying."

"Yeah… Yeah…"

Fay hung up and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Evening_

Ootori walked into the living room and found Fay reading some papers.

She turned around just as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hello."

Fay hugged his neck and rubbed her nose on it playfully. "How was it?" she asked, pulling him down he could sit down.

He sat down on the sofa that she was sitting on and took off his suit jacket. "Not bad," he said, loosening his tie. "It went well and I got what I wanted," he added, leaning against the sofa. He stretched his arms and closed his eyes.

Fay studied him and noticed that he looked very tired. _He didn't exactly sleep early this morning,_ she thought, moving her hand across his hair.

"Anyway…" he said, sitting up straight. "I'll have a quick shower and then we can go."

Fay blinked. "Go?"

He nodded, standing up. "I promised you dinner."

"It's alright, let's stay in."

"No. You are tired and tomorrow you have to go to the conference again." Fay looked at Ootori, seriously crossing her arms.

"I am fine," he sighed defeated. "I just want to take you out for dinner." He moved closer to her and tried to hug her, but Fay moved away.

"I don't want to argue with you Choutarou." She walked towards the fireplace. " Look at you! You are worn out. It's obvious that you are not taking good care of yourself." She turned and looked at him again. Her expression was softer this time and she really looked like she was concerned. "I want to stay indoors today."

Ootori let out a sigh and sat on the grand Victorian couch. He dropped his head on its back and closed his eyes. Fay just stood in front of the fireplace still watching him, troubled. "Fay, I am a big man and I can take care of myself. I didn't bring you here so you can stay indoors." He opened his eyes and sat up straight as he ruffled his hair in shear frustration.

Fay raised her eyebrow upon hearing his statement. "You brought me here?" she asked, feeling her anger rising. "You didn't bring me here Choutarou. I came here because I wanted to spend time with you. I don't care if it's at home or in town," she said annoyed at his stubbornness and paced up and down to calm her self. "I want you to rest. We can always go out tomorrow or Monday. I am here for the next three days and..." she was interrupted by Ootori's groan. She stopped pacing and looked at him astonished.

"Fay. Stop it." He got up from where he was sitting and walked to the door. "I am going to have a shower and get dressed. Please be ready soon so we can go eat. I want to take my girlfriend out and then I want to make sure she has fun. After that, I'm going to hold her at home in my arms and just…" He opened the door and stopped abruptly when he heard her stubbornly say...

"You can go alone if you want, I am not going," Fay said, turning her back at him.

Ootori shut the door, turned around and walked over to Fay. "What do you want from me Fay?" he demanded, looking at her anxiously. "I haven't seen you all day! Is it wrong of me to want to spoil you?!"

Fay was taken aback from his outburst and was looking at him speechless, but she gained her composure seconds after he had shouted his question. Fay did not know how to act in this situation, therefore she felt her anger rising. Also, she was the type of person who would snap or shout back if someone did it at her. She glared at him. "I want you to take care of yourself better, Ootori Choutarou. You say you are man? Huh, a man wouldn't pretend to be alright." She looked away, crossing her arms. "How can I go home and be happy that you're fine when I know you're not resting properly?"

"I'm not a child," Ootori said, stubbornly. "I want to go out. I want to take you out. Why are you being so obstinate about this?"

"Obstinate?" Fay repeated... "You make it sound as if I am ungrateful. All I am thinking of is your own well being." She felt tears in her eyes and shook her head to stop them. _I will not cry_ , she thought.

Ootori let out a sigh and sat back down. He had a feeling that this blew out of proportion for no reason. He wanted to just let it go, but stopped when he heard Fay sob an almost silent sob. He turned his head slowly to look at her and automatically stood up and walked towards her. He started feeling guilty so he moved closer to her, but Fay took a step back and shook her head.

She hugged her self tightly and a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

Ootori frowned. He was annoyed at himself for upsetting her like that. He moved closer and reached out his hands to hold her and pulled her in his arms. "I am sorry. I am so sorry Fay," he whispered softly and caressed her hair gently. "Please don't cry. I am sorry," he pleaded sympathetically, holding her tightly in his arms. _Choutarou you are a jerk_. He kicked himself inwardly.

Fay knew he felt at fault about the whole argument, but she couldn't stop being upset about it. It was the first time they had such a heated disagreement. She snaked her hands around his waist and moved closer into his arms so she could feel the warmth of his body. "It's alright…" she whispered, looking down.

Ootori felt Fay move in his arms and he tightened his hold on her. After a couple of minutes he pulled away and looked at her. He smiled, looking at her red puffy eyes. She looks so beautiful; he thought and sat her on the couch. He sat next to her and hugged her again. "You know you look more beautiful when you cry?" He chuckled softly.

Fay was trying to breathe easily after all her sobbing. She choked when she heard Ootori's comment and burst out laughing. She moved away from him so she could stop herself.

Ootori was looking at her laughing. He moved his hand and played with some strands of her hair. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Umm...Yeah, I guess." Fay replied with a hoarse voice.

"I am very sorry," he said softly, moving closer to her and placing a kiss on her red cheeks. "It's the second time I made you cry. I am a jerk," he muttered, standing up. "Give me a few minutes and I will make it up to you," he said on his way to the door. In a few seconds, he rushed out of the room, leaving Fay sitting in the room trying to figure out what just happened.

She lay on the couch sideways looking at the empty fireplace and thought of all the events that occurred a few minutes ago. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something deep in Ootori's reaction, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She heard doors banging, people running and talking loudly. She lifted her head to look curiously at the door.

Ootori entered the room and smiled sheepishly at Fay. "Are you ready to have dinner?" he asked looking at her.

"Dinner?" she repeated. "I forgot all about dinner," she giggled and got up from the grand couch. She walked over to him and cupped his hand, "Lead the way."

Ootori smiled and he walked out of the living room holding Fay by the hand. They walked to the back part of the house where Fay hadn't been and she wondered why they weren't going to the dinning room. He opened a glass door and showed outside in a big poolside area. She was surprised to see the big pool but after some more thought she decided that it was obvious the house would have a pool.

They passed the pool and trotted over some narrow lanes that lead deeper in a beautiful rose garden. They descended some stairs and Fay stopped when her eyes landed on a big gazebo with ancient columns. The gazebo was made of marble and in the moonlight shone silvery. The rose trees had entwined their branches around the columns. "I promised to take you out, so at least this doesn't make me a liar," he said with a soft smile.

"You really are a saint," she said, mesmerized by the magnificent view. She tightened her hold on Ootori΄s hand and looked at him, "Can we go closer?" she pleaded.

Ootori smiled and nodded his head. They walked over to the gazebo and Fay could see a faint light coming out of the centre. She tried to look through the wall of roses, but couldn't see anything. Ootori pulled her lightly by the hand to follow him and she complied happily.

The came to the entrance of the gazebo and Fay saw what the faint light was. In the centre was a table for two with food and soft candle light was lighting the inside of the gazebo. She was wordless. This is the perfect setting; she thought not believing her eyes.

"Would you forgive me for making you cry, my princess?" Ootori whispered in her ears softly. Fay shivered feeling his hot breath caressing her skin. Somehow she felt that everything was very romantic and subtly seductive. She felt a hand at her back pushing her lightly forward, indicating for her to walk. She entered the gazebo and walked slowly to the table where he helped her sit and than accommodated himself across her.

There was one maid and the butler in the gazebo with them. After they were served, Fay nibbled on her food, but soon she started eating properly. She was feeling very hungry. She looked at Ootori and saw him eating just as fast; she giggled and continued with her dinner.

After they ate, they stayed at the gazebo for a little while longer talking about various things as if nothing happened. The maid and butler where long gone by now and the music that was playing in the background was making Fay feel emotionally tensed and highly alert of her companion.

Ootori smiled at her and asked her for a dance. She loved to dance so she didn't think about refusing. She got up and walked into his arms. She nuzzled closer to his body and rested her head on his chest. They danced until the candles burned out.

Fay felt the darkness surround her and she lifted her head to look at Ootori.

"Would like to walk in the garden?" he asked, kissing her forehead lightly.

Fay nodded, but before he could detach himself from her she pulled him for a kiss. She was grasping his shirt when she pulled him for a kiss and when their lips touched; she moved her hands across his chest and it slid slightly by his neck until her arms hugged his neck tightly.

Ootori was surprised by Fay΄s initiative. He got over the revelation swiftly and moved his hands to circle her waist. That move made him able to pull her body closer to his. He deepened the kiss and licked her lower lip requesting entrance to her mouth. She obliged at once and he pushed his tongue in to her mouth.

Fay was caressing his hair, lost in his kiss and he was caressing her back slowly making her shiver as he explored her inch by inch. Their tongues danced together caressing each other sensually. Fay moved a little to adjust her body better in his arms but stepped on something and lost her balance. They both landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Fay was sprawled on the floor and Ootori lay on top of her. She blinked, covering her mouth, but then blushed.

Although the fall was so sudden, Ootori had still managed to save her from harm with the fall. He fell on top of her, but one of his hands held her head protectively so it wouldn't hit the floor while the other held her waist possessively. "Good reflex," she whispered, looking at him.

Ootori gazed at her tenderly and leaned his head down to kiss her nose lightly. "Of course," he said lightly. "I would never forgive myself if harm came your way."

Fay smiled and moved to sit up.

He stood up, helped her stand up and put his arm around her waist. "The garden is this way…" He led.

They spent almost three hours outside just talking or kissing lightly. Finally, it was getting late and Fay was starting to get cold. Ootori led her back to her room and stopped by the door. "I… I like you being here, Fay," he admitted, hugging her. "Thank you for coming."

Fay looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for inviting me."

He patted her head gently and looked at her. He felt his heart tug and he knew he couldn't let her go.

Fay looked at him with a mischievous smile. "You want to spend the night with me, handsome?"

He laughed. "Don't offer a man something he can't refuse," he said, kissing her lips.

"I'm going to shower and change, meet me back here when you're changed, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, walking back to his room.

Fay went into her room and took a quick shower. She dried hair with a towel, sprayed perfume on her body and then put on her white boy-short pajamas. She walked out and found Ootori on the sofa reading something. He had had changed to a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey…"

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, taking his hand. "You've been up all day, let's tuck you in bed." She led him to the bed.

He chuckled quietly, climbing onto the bed. "I can't help feel that you're acting like my mother," he said, placing his head onto the pillow.

Fay giggled and looked at him. "Never," she said, climbing onto the bed as well and sitting next to him. "You made me worry a lot today, you know." She hugged her knees.

"I'm sorry."

Fay moved and lay down next to him. "It's alright," she said, turning to her side.

Ootori moved his arm and placed it under her head. "Tomorrow, I want to take you to Tokyo Tower."

Fay snuggled closer and placed her hand on his chest. "On one condition."

He took her hand. "Tell me."

Fay looked at him innocently. "You promise me to get a good night's sleep and we go whenever you wake up. You don't have to wake up at any specific time to take me, alright?"

"I wouldn't worry," he said. "We don't have to go there until the evening around 7 or 8, so before that, I'll take you to for lunch and shopping. So our day can start after 12 o'clock, happy?"

Fay curled against him and put her arms around his neck. "I'm very happy," she said against his lips.

They kissed tenderly until they both decided to break apart. "Get some sleep now," she ordered softly.

"Hmm…"

* * *

Fay woke up earlier than him and smiled as she noticed how peaceful he looked as he slept. She stirred quietly so she wouldn't wake up and saw that it was only 11 o'clock in the morning. _He looks so innocent,_ she thought, watching him. He was sleeping on his side and he was holding the blanket until his chest. His hair seemed to have defied the laws of gravity in his sleep as they all scattered in different directions, giving him an utterly sexy look to it.

As she watched him sleep, she frowned. _How can I leave when I know what a workaholic he is?_ She thought, moving a strand of hair off his eyes. _It's Sunday and I will be leaving on Tuesday…_

Fay laid next to him and put her arms around his waist. She felt very over protective of him and it scared her sometimes because she was feeling like this in such short notice. She respected Ootori Choutarou as a friend, but she respected him even more as her boyfriend. _To think that someone like you managed to make me look at life again in a different way,_ she thought with a smile as she played with his hair.

Her thoughts went to her ex-boyfriend and her ex-best friend. The betrayal from their side was not something that was forgettable, but it hurt less these days and she owed Ootori this.

Ootori stirred in her arms and moved his own arms to hold her tightly. "You told me to sleep," he murmured, his lips next to her neck.

Fay arched her back and held him tighter. "Yes, and you should sleep," she ordered softly, ruffling his hair.

Ootori opened his eyes and smiled at her.

Fay caressed his cheek and smiled back. "Good morning."

He rubbed is eyes sleepily and sat up. "Good mo… eh?!" he said, looking at the clock. "It's noon."

Fay giggled with a nod.

"Damnit! Damnit! We were supposed to go at noon and…"

"Choutarou!" Fay snapped.

He looked at her.

"Relax." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Go shower at your own pace and then we'll go out, okay?"

He scratched his head sheepishly and nodded.

Fay watched him leave and got up herself.

* * *

 _Later_

"You look fresh," Fay said, looking up from her book.

"Yes," Ootori replied, sitting next to Fay and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

Fay closed her booked and nodded smiling brightly at him. She placed her book on the small side table and got up from the couch she was sitting for most part of the day until he got dressed.

They walked to the garage and entered Ootori's sports car. They drove to downtown Tokyo, at Shiba Park. They parked the car and walked slowly to the Tokyo Tower.

Fay looked at the massive tower with wide eyes. She had never seen anything like it before. She had seen the Kobe Tower, but this was something totally different. It resembled the Eiffel Tower in Paris; she had never seen the Eiffel Tower live but only knew it from pictures. She stood on her ground and looked at the tower from top to bottom.

The sun had already set and the lights of the surrounding buildings illuminated the whole area. The tower lights were of bright white. Fay was mesmerized looking at the illuminating picture unfolding in front of her eyes.

Ootori placed his arm around Fay's shoulders. "Let's go upstairs," he said softly to Fay while he started walking to the elevator. They stopped at the first floor and exited to the aquarium area.

Fay hadn't been to an aquarium since she was a little girl. She was so excited to be there, that it was obvious on her shining smile. She looked at each exhibit like child.

Ootori was standing closer to her and was smiling at her antics.

"Oh my gosh. It's a baby shark," she said, thrilled. She walked over to another pool and she looked at the whales. "Choutarou, they have whales." She pointed at the enormous fish.

He laughed and hugged her from behind. "Sweetie, it's an aquarium. They have all sorts of fish here," He teased her, kissing her lightly behind her ear.

Fay blushed at his action rather to his comment. "I know. It's just that I haven't been to an aquarium in years," she said sheepishly.

"I see. I want to show you more of the tower though."

"Oh… Alright then, let's go." She turned around and hugged his arm tightly. They walked to the elevator and exited at the second floor where the main observatory was.

Fay ran towards the end of the observatory room and looked at the vast city with its lights that painted the darkness into a canvas of million colors.

"It's beautiful..., no?" She looked at Ootori. "Beautiful is a mere description of what I am seeing now." She turned into his arms and kissed him affectionately.

Ootori was surprise by her sudden action and almost tripped backwards. He felt her lips on his and focused his gaze on her. He moved his arms to hug her tightly and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart a few seconds later and he took Fay to the small restaurant on the other side of the observatory room. They sat on a table that had the view of Tokyo under there feet.

"How high are we, Choutarou?" Fay asked, sipping on her glass of water.

"I think we are at 150m high."

"Wow… it's really amazing. It's very beautiful." She smiled sweetly at him.

They ate a light dinner at the Tokyo Tower restaurant and then descended to go to the parking area. The time was already eleven by then, and Ootori was feeling weary. Fay was feeling extremely happy; she didn't want the night to end.

Just as they stood by the car, Fay stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

Fay hugged him and held his waist. "Thank you," she said softly, tightening her hold on him.

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead tenderly. They both went back home and spent the night together again just holding each other.

* * *

 _Monday Morning_

It was a quiet morning when Fay woke up. For the last two nights she had slept comfortably and woke up feeling really great, today was no exception. Opening her eyes, she turned to the body next to hers and smiled. However…

Fay blinked for a second

A large dark pair of eyes blinked looking at her. It wasn't the brown eyes that she was used to everyday.

Blink…

Blink…

Blink…

Scream.

Fay covered her mouth just as someone barged into the room. At the same time, she realized that the new set of eyes belonged to a five year old girl. Also, Ootori had jumped up from his sleep and was busy rubbing his head. Fay was sure that he was trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Mako!"

Fay turned to the voice and saw that it belonged to a woman who had just barged into the room. She saw the woman looking angrily at her, but she turned her face immediately and picked up the little girl from the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Mako looked at her mother. "I wanted to see Uncle."

 _Uncle?_ Fay thought, holding the bed sheets. She was thankful a million times that she was wearing her pajamas and not something revealing like a cami or shorts.

"Nanami?" Ootori asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Choutarou! You knew we were coming back today! I would appreciate it if you would lock your door if you had a _woman_ in here," Nanami said heatedly, turning around, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Ootori let out a sigh and fell back on the bed. "Truthfully, I had no idea she was coming back today," he muttered, covering his eyes with his arm.

Fay felt embarrassed. She felt like she was caught in the act of doing something bad, but the problem was that she didn't do anything dreadful. Fay turned her head and found him looking at her. "That was uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he apologized, sitting up. "My niece likes to wake me up in the morning."

Fay didn't say anything and nodded.

* * *

 _Later Afternoon_

Fay hesitated as she walked into the dining room. When she walked in, she found no one there, but just the helper setting the table. _Am I early? Choutarou told me to come down for lunch at 1,_ she looked around with a frown.

She took a few steps back to see if he was in the study, but stopped when she heard voices.

"How dare you bring a woman in to _my_ house!" she heard Nanami shout.

Fay froze in her place.

"You're overreacting," Ootori said casually.

"Overreacting?! What if she had been naked?" Nanami demanded.

Fay actually blushed. She heard Ootori cough. "Nanami, you're being offensive. Mishima Fay is my girlfriend and I respect her a lot."

"What are you doing with a woman so much older than you?"

 _How would she know that?!_ Fay thought.

"That's enough, Nanami," Ootori said.

Fay heard their voices get closer, so she quickly dashed out and pretended that she was walking into the dining room. Just as she entered, she spotted Ootori and his older sister. Fay hesitated, but approached her with a smile. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "I am…" but Fay was shocked when Nanami totally ignored and walked past her. Fay's smile froze on her lips and she looked down. She looked at Ootori and noticed that he had a frown on his face. D _amnit! Why do I feel like I'm in high school?!_ She thought irately.

Ootori walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let that bother you."

"I wish I could listen to you, but it does," Fay admitted, not looking at him.

He turned her around so she could look at him and raised her chin. "You're my guest here, don't let anything inconvenience you."

Fay tried smiling for him, but to no avail.

The last two wonderful days Fay spent with Ootori were officially erased from her memory now. As much as she tried not to let it anything bother her, but she just couldn't because it was even more tedious now. Ootori Nanami was making sure that Fay would feel not welcome at all and it was working.

 _This is ridiculous, I feel like a child?!_ Fay thought, washing her face. It was evening and she had excused herself and told Ootori she was going to bed early because she was tired. _The last thing I need is for someone like THAT woman to make my life miserable… Normally, I would never be quiet when someone was discourteous to me, but I don't want to embarrass Choutarou._

Fay stripped down and put on a long t-shirt that hangs over one shoulder. She walked out of the bathroom and found Ootori in her room. "I apologize for my sister's behavior."

 _Don't apologize for that wench!_ Fay wanted to bark, but smiled instead. "It's alright."

"No, it's not alright! You are here as my guest!"

Fay glared a bit and decided to ask her question. "Then tell me why is she being very rude to me?"

Ootori's expression changed. He hesitated, but then shook his head. "I need to respect her privacy, Fay," he said quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Fay let out a sigh. "That's fine then," she said, climbing onto the bed. "Stop worrying about me then."

Ootori walked over to her and stood by her side. "Fay, this is your last night with me, you're leaving tomorrow evening. I want to make sure you leave here happy."

Fay let out a sigh and stretched her arms. "Then just come here and hold me," she said.

Ootori moved her hair off her face and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and kissed it as well. "I'm going to tuck Mako in and then come to you after I change, okay?"

"Hurry."

* * *

 _Next Day_

"Oh… you want to catch the early train?" Ootori asked surprised, looking at Fay. "I thought you're leaving in the evening."

Fay sipped her tea and smiled embarrassingly at him. "I need to clean my apartment tonight, I have work tomorrow."

Ootori didn't say anything, for he knew he couldn't. He simply nodded and looked at the window where they were having breakfast on the terrace. "What time do you want to go the station?"

"I was thinking in an hour, I don't mind catching the noon train."

"Fine," he said, standing up. "I'll go get dressed and then I'll drop you," he said firmly.

Fay blinked. "Umm… Choutarou?"

"I'm sorry, you just staggered me," he admitted, rubbing his hands together. "I wasn't expecting for you to leave so early."

Fay dabbed the napkin at her lips and stood up. She walked towards him and hugged his waist. "I'm sorry. I need to go and sort everything out, this has been wonderful, Choutarou." She looked at him.

"It's a shame you're leaving so soon," he remarked.

"Oh, you're leaving?"

Fay and Ootori looked to see Nanami walking in. Fay didn't say anything and Ootori just held her. "Yes," Fay finally answered.

Nanami smirked and sat down on the table to have breakfast. "It's a shame."

Fay gritted her teeth, but refused to say anything. She simply walked away from Ootori and told him that she will pack, but as she walked to the door, she heard Nanami mutter "good riddance".

"You should be ashamed of yourself?!" Fay snapped, glaring at her a she turned around to face her.

Nanami froze in her seat.

"The only reason I have respected you so far is because of Choutarou, but you are beyond being rude! Shame on you!" Fay scolded, glaring at Nanami. "You're practically my age! Behave like one."

Nanami stood up. "Speaking of age! What is an old woman like you doing with my baby brother?!" she demanded. "I know you're only seeing him for his wealth."

"Unbelievable!" Fay said. _Did that woman just call me old?!_

Nanami placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean unbelievable! You're nothing, but a snake who…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ootori yelled, stepping in between the two before they hit each other. "You are both acting like children."

Nanami looked away while Fay crossed her arms.

"Nanami," Ootori said firmly. "I had to fight this woman until she agreed to go out with me."

"SO?" Nanami snapped.

Ootori raised an eyebrow. "You have been nothing but rude to her since day one and Fay has tolerated it, but… I will not accept you saying that to her face in front of me."

"Forget it, Choutarou," Fay said. "She probably has her reasons."

"No, Fay! My elder sister needs to accept that YOU are in my life," he objected, looking at her.

"She called me 'old'," Fay mumbled.

Ootori smirked and looked at his sister. "Does she look old to you?"

"I meant she is older than you!" Nanami said exasperated.

"So what?" Ootori demanded.

"Why would a woman so much older than you be interested in you if she didn't know you were rich?!"

Fay gasped and Ootori narrowed his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, Ootori actually wanted to slap Nanami, but Fay jumped in front of him and he almost ended up slapping her, but stopped just in time.

Fay held his hand. "You're too pure hearted and will end up regretting that," she said softly. "I'm sorry for causing problems." She left his hand and walked out of the dining room.

Ootori bit his lip and looked at his elder sister. He did not look the least bit pleased, but he had still owed her respect. "I will leave you to calm down," he said, following Fay who had just left.

Nanami didn't say anything, but she had a defeated look in her eyes.

* * *

 _An hour later_

They had been the silent the whole time Ootori drove her to the station. Even when he parked the car, took her bag and walked with her to the ticket counter, Fay was still silent. Finally, they stood in front of each other. Fay still had twenty minutes before the train departed.

"I'm sorry."

Fay looked up and saw his sincere face. "Choutarou, it's not your fault."

He took her hand and kissed it. "This weekend has been the best; please don't get any bad memories from this… I loved having you here."

Fay walked into his arms and smiled, embracing him. "Never."

He leaned his head and kissed her tenderly.

"It will be a while since I will visit you, so you have to come to me, okay?" Fay said, looking up at him. "I respect you, but I don't want to be anywhere near your sister."

He let out a sigh, but nodded. "That's fine I guess, I respect your decision."

Fay stayed in his arms and smiled to herself. _It was a good weekend and… I know I will miss you, Choutarou,_ she thought. "When will I see you again?"

"Not anytime soon," he answered with regret on his face. "I hate this," he mumbled. "I am solid booked for the next three weekends."

Fay moved her hands to his collar and fixed it his shirt. "Please take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to be in Kobe worrying about you."

"Yes ma'am," he obliged, kissing her forehead.

Fay walked away from him and boarded the train. _What did I get myself into?_ She thought, waving goodbye to him. _I am not only in a relationship with someone younger than me, but he also lives in another city. Instead of spending all my time worrying about the age difference, I end up missing him._

Fay let out a sigh and looked outside the window as the train started moving. She saw Ootori and waved at him. When he was out of her line of sight, she leaned back and closed her eyes. _I wonder what the future holds for Ootori Choutarou and me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: Obstacles**

"You look depressed."

Fay looked up from her desk and chuckled. She leaned against the chair and stretched her arms until she heard her joints crack. "I hate this," she muttered, arching her back. "For once, I get a decent boyfriend and he has to live miles away from me… Someone is mocking me somewhere in this world."

Yukimura chuckled and patted her head. He walked to towards the kitchen and pulled two cans of a soft drink and handed her one. He leaned against the door, opened the can and drank from it. He looked at her with a smile as he realized that she seemed much better than three months back. "So you're together for three months now?"

"Almost four actually," Fay said, indicating the number on her fingers.

Yukimura nodded, throwing the can of coke into the garbage bin. "That's good to know, so when are you seeing him again?"

Fay lifted her feet onto the chair and hugged her knees. "I don't know," she admitted. "This is what sucks about being in this relationship; I don't know when I will see him next."

"I'm sure he's not complaining." He laughed, sitting on the chair opposite her. "You get to miss him."

"Not this much!" Fay snapped, exasperated.

Yukimura laughed again and stood up. "Well, I'm off," he said, picking up his jacket. "Thank you for these," he said, lifting some books off the floor.

"You're always burrowing books from me." Fay stood up, crossing her arms.

"I need them for my research," he answered, walking to the door. "Bye babe and make sure you don't die missing him too much."

Fay swore softly and just glared, but he was already gone.

After Yukimura left, she tidied up her living room a bit and picked up the empty plates and glasses and took them to the kitchen. She washed, dried and placed them in the cupboards. Putting everything back in their respective places, she switched off the kitchen lights and walked to her bedroom.

She had a quick shower, changed into her pajamas and went to bed. _I so want to ditch work tomorrow,_ she thought, closing her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when her cell phone rang. She picked it up without even looking at the caller ID. "Is it my one and only?"

Ootori chuckled after he coughed. "Hmm… I seriously hope that was meant for me," he said seriously, trying to sound firm.

Fay laughed, hugging her pillow. "Of course it was meant for you, silly," she said genuinely, imagining what he was thinking.

"I know. I was just teasing you," he said knowingly. He coughed a bit and spoke again. "Are you free this weekend?" Cough.

Fay's heart skipped a beat. _This weekend? Do I have anything this weekend?_ She thought, flipping through her cell phone calendar. "Let me check," she said, going through it fast and then her heart dropped when she noticed that she was scheduled for an event. _Oh… I can bring him with me, but… hmm…am I ready to show the world that I am dating Ootori Choutarou?_ She thought, realizing that it was a company event. _Argh! I don't care!_

"Fay?" Cough. Cough.

"I'm sorry," she said swiftly. "I am free this weekend, but I need to attend a company event, will you honor me and be my date on Friday?"

Cough. "Oh… Does that mean we're finally going public?"

 _Damnit!_ Fay thought, opening her eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I just thought you still needed more time." Ootori coughed again.

"Choutarou, are you sick?" Fay demanded when she realized that he'd been coughing the whole time.

"You know…" Cough. Cough. Cough. "I think I am."

Fay sat up. _It's these types of things that bother me! If you're sick, I can't just come to you and take care of you…_ Fay was bothered now. "Sweetie, please go to bed. Friday is in two days, please rest."

"Actually I was thinking of coming down tomorrow." Cough.

Fay felt relieved. "That would be good; I will take you to a doctor and watch over you."

"You're wonderful," he whispered, coughing lightly. "I'm going to go to bed now, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

 _Next Day – Thursday_

"Heh…" Cough. Cough.

Fay frowned, placing her hand on Ootori's back. He had been coughing hard for the last ten minutes and Fay was worried because he seemed out of breathe. She had one hand on his back, rubbing it gently while her other hand was on his upper arm. "Choutarou…"

"I'm fine," he muttered, sitting down. "I'm… Cough. Cough."

Fay was not happy. She quickly went to her room, picked up her purse and jacket and walked out. "Come on, we're going to the hospital." She took his hand and helped him stand up.

They were back two hours later and Fay helped him walk in. By now, Ootori had a fever as well. The doctor had given him a shot and gave Fay something for his throat. She was also told to rub some vix on his back so he could breathe easier. "Go to bed, mister and take off your shirt," Fay ordered, pushing him towards her bedroom.

Ootori didn't bother complaining.

Fay took off her jacket, hung it by the door and threw her purse on the counter. She took out a glass of water and took out a jar of honey from the fridge. Picking up a spoon from the drawer, she walked back to her room.

She found him sprawled on his stomach. Fay walked towards him and sat next to him. "You have to take your medicine." She helped him move a bit and took out the pills the Doctor gave her.

"Yuck…" he muttered, taking the pills from her and swallowing it whole. He took the glass of water from Fay's hand and drank it. After that, he fell back onto his back and closed his eyes. Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Turn onto your stomach," Fay said, moving her sleeves to her elbows. "The doctor asked me to rub some vix onto your back Choutarou, it will help you breathe during the night, alright?"

"Okay." He turned onto his stomach. Cough.

Fay dabbed some vix onto her hands and tried not to choke at how strong the smell of mint it had. She shuddered and began rubbing it smoothly onto his back. She did the usual upward and downward motion and worked her way through his shoulder. _Since I'm doing this, I might as well make him relax as well,_ she thought, realizing how many stress knots he had.

She was at it for sometime until she noticed that he was fast asleep. She was pleased with herself because she didn't hear him cough either. _Aww… he looks like a baby!_ She kissed his head, patting his back. _I'm so glad he came to me when he was sick._

Fay got off the bed and went to change. She took off her clothes, put on her pajamas and brushed her hair. Once she was done, she brushed her teeth and walked out to her room. She switched off the lights and climbed onto the bed. _Should I go to work tomorrow?_ She thought, moving closer to Ootori and hugging him. _Even if I don't go, I still have to go to that event in the evening;_ she held him tightly and caressed his hair affectionately.

Fay watched him as he slept and finally closed her eyes. _I missed you so much, Choutarou…_ and with these thoughts, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Mishima-sama?"

Fay looked up from her notebook and found her boss looking at her concerned. "Sorry," she mumbled, playing with her pen.

The old man looked at her with concern. "You have a very sad look on your face, Mishima-sama. Is everything alright?"

Fay hesitated. She looked at him and then at the one person she hated the most, her ex-boyfriend. They were both in their weekly management meeting and she didn't want to be there. "I'm sorry, Nagumo-sama. I am worried because I have a very sick person at home. I don't let my personal matters affect my work, but he was really ill and I hated leaving him this morning."

Nagumo closed his notebook. "Then I guess it's only fair that she leaves us, Sakamoto-sama, don't you agree?"

Sakamoto didn't say anything as he saw Fay looking uncomfortable.

"Uh… No," Fay said embarrassed. "Let's finish this; I'll just leave early today."

Nagumo smiled sincerely. "You can go home, Mishima-sama. You still have to put up with us this evening at the event, so it's only fair that you leave now – without any arguments."

Fay hesitated, but then smiled. "Thank you," she said relieved. Fay stood up, picking up her stuff and rushed to her office. She picked up her purse and went to her car so she could get back home as fast as she could.

She got home and rushed straight to her bedroom. She smiled at an instant when she found him still asleep, for it was still 10 A.M. Fay dropped her stuff and sat next to him, playing with his hair.

"Are you back from work?" He asked groggily, waking up when he felt someone next to him.

"I left early," Fay answered, lying down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Cough. "A bit cold, but I'm coughing less."

Fay hugged his upper body tightly and brought him closer to her. "You're such a big baby when you're sick," she cooed, rubbing his back.

Ootori chuckled but coughed several times in a row. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck as she held him. "I'm… I'm going to try and sleep. I… I… I still promised… To… Take…"

Fay looked at him astounded. _You're sick like a dog and you're worried about taking me out tonight?_ She fell asleep thinking of that.

Fay woke up two hours later and stirred. She found Ootori watching her as she lay in his arms. She arched her back and laid her head on his chest, hugging his waist. "I thought I was the one nursing you today."

Ootori stretched his arms and yawned. "I feel better now, thanks."

Fay sat up, looking at him. She moved her hand through his hair and smiled. "You still look dead beat."

He scratched his hair and nodded. "Yes," he agreed, sitting up. "I told myself if I stay in bed the whole day then I can escort you tonight."

Fay hugged his arm. "You're very sweet, do you know that?' She looked at him sincerely, kissing his cheek. "I'd prefer it if you stay in bed."

"No."

Fay let out a sigh. "You couldn't move last night or this morning, are you sure you can get out of the bed?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, moving to the side and placing his feet on the floor. "I just need to eat something and shower later on."

Fay stood up and held his waist. "I'll tell you what," she said, escorting him to the bathroom. "Wash up while I prepare or order something for us to eat, it's almost lunchtime, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom.

Fay took off her suit and wore her in-house pajamas. She walked to the kitchen and decided to order something since cooking would take time. She had done some grocery shopping the night before so she could prepare all types of delicious meals for Ootori, _but it's not happening today,_ she thought, picking up the phone.

She padded back to the bedroom and found him coming out of the bathroom only in wearing pants. Fay admired his beautiful and tanned body with a smile. "Sweetie, what would you like to eat?" she asked, sitting on the bed. "I won't have time to cook, so take out it is."

Ootori scratched his head again and rubbed his chest wearily. "I don't really have an appetite."

"You said you wanted to eat," Fay accused, crossing her arms.

He fell down next to her and rested his elbows on his knees with his head down.

Fay rubbed his neck soothingly. _I shouldn't be laughing, but he looks gorgeous all worn out,_ she chuckled. "What do you want to eat?"

Ootori yawned and moved, so he could place his head on her lap. "Whatever you order should be fine."

Fay rolled her eyes, patting his head. "Fine, I'll order pizza.'

"I don't want pizza."

Fay chuckled. "You're not helping, Choutarou."

He closed his eyes, thinking what he wanted. "I'd like anything with rice."

"Fine, I'll order Lebanese cuisine, they have grilled chicken with rice. Their salads are good as well." Fay said, dialing the number.

"That sounds good."

Fay stayed there while he slept and decided not to leave until the food arrived. He was hugging her knees lovingly as she moved her fingers through his hair. _The things you do to me, Choutarou,_ she thought, watching him. _I never thought I'd like someone so quickly after that awful experience._

It took about 45 minutes until the food arrived. Fay woke Ootori up and went to pay for it and set the table. She placed everything neatly on the table and placed the food on proper serving plates. She always liked to eat in style.

Just then he walked out and sat on the table. "I'm sorry I didn't help."

"Be good and eat, that's all you need to." She kissed the top of his head.

"Heh…"

Fay pulled out a pitcher of fresh juice she made earlier and placed it on the table. After that, she sat down and they both started eating. She noticed that Ootori looked like he had no appetite, but he was eating.

"This is good," he remarked, chewing on the chicken leg.

"I'm glad that you like it," she said, pouring juice for the both of them.

Ootori sipped his juice and looked at her. "When do we leave?"

"Oh. You don't…"

"When do we leave, Fay," he interrupted, munching on bread sticks.

Fay smiled warmly. "8 P.M."

"That's good," he said, standing up after he finished eating and picked up his plate. He placed it in the sink and moved to pick the other things, but Fay stopped him.

She held his wrist firmly. "Please don't. You're my guest."

"But…"

Fay moved her hand to his upper arm and kissed his cheek. "You can use the extra hours to relax. Go sleep on the couch, watch some T.V or read something. I need to go and get my hair done in a while; I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready, alright?"

"Yes, _mother…"_ he muttered, walking to the couch. He just fell on top of it and closed his eyes.

Fay rolled her eyes and cleaned up in the kitchen. She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed. Walking out of her room, she picked up her blanket on the way and placed it on Ootori as he just laid there, reading. "I'll be back in an hour; the salon is just across the street."

"Okay."

Fay kissed his cheek and left.

Ootori watched her leave and put the magazine aside. He smiled to himself at how overprotective she was being. _I really do feel like a child,_ he thought wryly, but with a hint of amusement.

* * *

When Fay returned, she didn't find Ootori on the couch. In fact, when she walked into her bedroom, she found him freshly showered and buttoning his shirt. "Oh…"

"Welcome back," he said, picking up his tie from the dresser and putting it around his neck. "Your hair looks nice," he remarked, noticing that she had blow dried it.

"My hair always looks nice," she said not so modestly, walking towards him. "Are you feeling better?"

"I should be," he answered, trying to fix his tie. "I slept the day away."

Fay chuckled and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his forehead and checked his temperature. "Well, that's normal," she said, moving her hand to his jaw. "You actually managed to make me worry."

He bent his head down and kissed her lips. "I guess that's a good thing."

Fay cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss. They kissed passionately for sometime until she pulled away and he rubbed her lips gently.

"I do miss you," Ootori whispered against her lips as he planted a softer kiss on her lips.

Fay hugged his neck as he put his arms around her and held her. _I miss you too… you have no idea how difficult it is for me not to have you around when I need you._ Fay wanted to say those words to him, but she didn't. She didn't want to burden him because she knew how busy he was and how it would effect him. "I have to get dressed."

He nodded, letting her go.

* * *

An hour later, they both walked inside the ballroom. Fay felt a bit nervous because it was huge, crowded and everyone was there. She glanced at Ootori and was relieved that he looked better, but she knew it was only temporary because he was exhausting himself by being out of bed.

Ootori saw her looking at him concerned and tightened his hold on her hand. "Don't worry about me," he whispered in her ear. "This is an important event for you and I'm glad that I'm a part of it."

Fay responded by squeezing his hand and allowed him to lead her further into the ballroom. It was a grand place filled with dinner tables. Extravagant décor with top of the line silverware decorated the tables. Top of the line flower arrangements were placed as centerpieces and the stage itself was of the highest development that stage design could get into.

"Mishima-sama?"

Fay turned when she heard her name and Ootori stopped next to her. "Nagumo-sama," Fay said politely, bowing. "I love the event settings."

"Yes, yes," he agreed, taking her hand in a shake. His eyes then averted to Ootori. "You're Ootori Choutarou, I believe."

"Yes," Ootori replied, shaking his hand.

Fay blinked. _How does my manager know Ootori?_

Nagumo smiled, still holding his hand. "You have quite an impressive portfolio, Ootori-sama. It is an honor having you here with us tonight."

"Thank you."

Nagumo turned to Fay. "Ootori-sama has represented many fields of his studies and gave lectures all around Japan. He is quite famous, thank you for bringing him here tonight."

Fay beamed proudly. "The honor's mine."

"I never knew you were an acquaintance of his," Nagumo remarked.

Fay hesitated as her hand clasped Ootori's. However, she overcame her hesitance and smiled proudly at her manager. "This man is my boyfriend, Nagumo-sama."

Ootori took Fay's hand in his and kissed it. "I am the fortunate one tonight."

Nagumo laughed. "Well, I am glad," he said with a wink. "Mishima-sama is a great asset to us and I'm glad she's in good hands."

Ootori put his arm around Fay's waist and nodded as he kissed her head.

Fay spent the whole night mingling and introducing Ootori. A lot of her colleague seemed surprised when they realized that Ootori was her boyfriend, but Fay didn't say anything about that. She just carried on casual conversation from the beginning until dinner.

When dinner was done, Fay noticed that Ootori was starting to cough again. She put her hand on his back, rubbing it gently. "Choutarou?"

Cough. Cough. "I'm good."

Fay held his upper arm in concern. "We can leave now," she said quietly, so no one could hear her.

"Please don't worry about me," he said, moving her hand. "This is your night, Fay."

Fay pursed her lips in annoyance. "Why are you being so stubborn?" she hissed.

He just kissed her cheek.

Fay let out a sigh and folded her napkin. "I need to touch up on my makeup," she said, excusing herself. She walked towards the bathroom, but stopped before she turned at the hallway at the bathroom entrance.

"I never knew she was that desperate to get herself a man so much younger than her. He must be an idiot to be able to put up with her."

Fay froze. _That voice…_

"How would you know that he is younger than her?" a male voice asked.

Laughter was followed by a mocking statement. "I know one when I see one, Koshichi."

"Aya, don't be mean."

Fay gritted her teeth and showed herself. "He's right Aya, being mean doesn't become you."

Aya and Koshichi turned and looked surprised. In a second, Aya turned her face and ignored her.

"Don't try mocking my actions, Aya. I am the one who is clearly ignoring you," Fay said smugly, walking towards the bathroom.

"You're just bitter because I have someone you couldn't keep!" Aya snapped.

Fay laughed. "Umm… Nope." She looked away. "I've respected your choices and everything until now, but…"

Koshichi paled while Aya looked sharply at him.

"You can screw me over all you want, but I will never forgive you if you bad mouth Choutarou like that again," Fay threatened, glaring at them both.

"Choutarou?" Aya asked.

"Yes! Choutarou, my boyfriend. Why are you surprised?"

Aya didn't answer; she just turned her head away.

Fay chose wisely to walk away.

* * *

In the morning Fay woke up with a sigh. She didn't move because she couldn't with Ootori's arms around her. She was on her side with him holding her tightly behind her. She raised an eyebrow when she felt his hand on her tummy, right under her shirt.

Fay arched her back lazily and moved his hand casually away from her skin. She turned around as she felt him stir and looked at him.

"Good morning," he murmured, against her neck.

She smiled, hugging him and then moved him away. "Last night was fun."

"Yes," he agreed, kissing her cheek. He moved and leaned on his elbow, resting his hand against his head.

Fay moved to her back and crossed her hands on her chest. She moved her head to look at him. "You seem to be better now."

He nodded. "My cough is gone actually. It's probably all the honey you made me take."

Fay smiled. "What do you want to do today?"

He rubbed the back of his head and thought about it. "I'd actually like to stay in if you don't mind. I'm still feeling tired," he admitted, moving to sit up. He stretched his legs and bent down.

"That's fine," Fay said lazily. "I'm as tired, and I can cook for you finally."

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

At the same moment, his cell phone rang. Ootori rubbed his face wearily and rolled to his side, he reached for his cell phone that lay on the table next to the bed and picked it up. "Ootori."

Fay closed her eyes and heard him speak on the phone. He was on it for a while until he finally hung up.

"Let's stay in today, but I made plans tomorrow."

Fay looked at him. "Plans?"

He nodded, lying down next to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek lovingly. "I have two really close friends. One of them lives in Tokyo and the other lives here in Kobe," he began. "It is rare for the three of us to be in the same city at the same time, so they want to meet up tomorrow."

Fay turned in his arms to look at him. "But your friends want to see you," she said uncertainly. "Don't you think it's better if you see them alone for a while and then spend some time with me?"

"No, they want to meet you."

Fay frowned.

"Why are you frowning? You should be happy that they insisted on meeting you."

Fay blushed, covering her face in his chest. "I feel like a teenager who is meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time."

Ootori laughed.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Fay held Ootori's hand as he led her through the crowded mall. They had spent the afternoon shopping and just hanging around, basically killing time until their dinner date with Ootori's friends.

She was carrying a small jewelry bag, which consists of a pair of earrings that she admired earlier and Ootori had insisted on buying it for her. However, her pride got the better of her and they had argued a bit because she told him she was not going to accept such a gift from him and was capable of buying it herself.

 _Damnit… he's angry of such a silly thing. I wish he was not this manly about certain stuff,_ she thought annoyed at how quiet he was. Everyday, she was learning new things about him. This relationship was progressing and she was glad that she was learning, but…

Fay stopped, making him stop as she checked out something at the window of the cell phone store.

"Do you like something?"

Fay admired the new cell phone collection on display. _Actually, I do need a new phone,_ she thought.

"Fay?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I want to check it out," she said, leading him inside the store. Fay went directly to the one on display and checked all of its functions. She wasn't ready about being late for dinner because they were still early. _I want to get it,_ she thought, telling the salesman to get her a new one.

Ootori was looking around when he approached her. "Can I buy it for you?"

"Nope," Fay said, picking out her wallet from her bag.

Ootori frowned. "Is it wrong of me to buy my girlfriend something that when someone likes it she says 'my boyfriend' got it for me?"

Fay paused. _So that's how it is… I already hurt his pride earlier. Maybe…_ Fay put her wallet back into her purse. "You know, fine. Please buy it for me."

He patted her head with a genuine smile. "Good girl."

Fay just glared at his comment.

They walked out hand in hand with Fay holding the bag that contained her new cell phone. "You're so old fashion," she mumbled, stepping closer to him and hugging his arm.

Ootori didn't say anything as they walked into the restaurant. He looked around until he spotted his friends. He led Fay to their table and said hello.

Fay blinked at the two people in front of her. They looked older than Ootori. One of them had short brown hair while the other sported messy blonde hair. She hesitated, but Ootori placed a hand on her back and literally pushed her forward. "Gentlemen, this is my girlfriend, Mishima Fay."

Fay looked at him surprised, _he says it so proudly,_ and she thought smiling to herself. Fay straightened herself up and looked at them. "Hi."

The blonde man stood up first. "Akutagawa Jirou."

"Shsihido Ryou."

Ootori pulled the chair for Fay to sit down and took her bags from her and placed them on the floor. He sat down next to her, facing the two friends and smiled. "Hello."

"She is cute," Jirou said, out of the blue.

Fay looked taken aback, but blushed. "Yes," she said with a teasing smile. "I am cute."

 _And the ice was broken…_

An hour later, the four of them were still chatting. Fay was enjoying their company and felt at ease. At the moment she was holding Shishido's business card curiously and wondered why he had given it to her.

"Anytime you need me for anything, you can call," Shishido said seriously, noticing her inquisitive look.

Fay nodded, tucking the business card into her wallet. "Thank you, Shishido-san," she said sincerely with a smile.

"You don't want mine?" Jirou asked.

Shishido smacked him on the back. "Offer her once you're employed again," he muttered.

Fay chuckled, but then grew serious. "Do you not work, Akutgawa-san?"

"Meh! Please don't call me Akutgawa-san… it sounds so stiff," he said, shaking his head. "JIROU!"

Fay blinked. 'Umm…"

"Say Jirou," he repeated, looking at her with a serious gaze.

Fay hesitated and turned to look at Ootori, but he had his head down with a light smile on his lips. "Choutarou," she whispered.

Ootori burst out laughing and put his arm around her. "He's serious, so you better listen to him."

Fay frowned and turned her head to look back at Jirou. "Fine… Jirou."

"Good girl."

 _What's with these men and using the phrase 'good girl?'_ she thought with a sigh.

Finally, when it was almost 9, Jirou looked at Ootori. "I'm heading back to Tokyo on the last train, will you join me?"

Ootori rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Yes, but I need to collect my stuff from Fay's apartment."

"Please do join us, Jirou," Fay offered. "I will drop you both to the train station."

"No," Ootori and Jirou said at the same time,

Fay blinked.

Jirou smiled cheerfully. "It's late, so we won't allow it."

Fay looked at Ootori sharply.

He put a finger on her lips. "Without any arguments."

* * *

Three Months Later

"Wow," Fay whispered, noticing the calendar date. I can't believe that it's been seven months since I started dating Choutarou, she daydreamed. She was at her office and was trying to think of the current report displayed on the computer in front of her.

 _I… I think I'm starting to really love him…_ she thought sadly with a sigh. _I just wish he could spend more time with me. In the last three months, I've only spent three weekends with him._

Fay suddenly realized something. "Weird" she whispered, looking at her phone. "Come to think of it, he hasn't called or texted me in a week."

She texted him a quick 'hello' and just waited for him to answer. However, as the weeks went by, Fay had been so busy with conferences and meetings that it was a Saturday morning when she realized that she hadn't heard from Ootori in two and a half weeks. _Okay… now I'm worried_ , Fay thought picking up her cell phone.

She quickly dialed his number and waited for it to ring, but…

 _The number you have dialed has been switched off or is currently out of service, please try again later._

Fay stared at the phone in disbelief. She frowned when she tried calling again and she got the same message. She stood up, pacing around the room. _I will not panic! I will not panic! I…_ "Wait a minute," she whispered rushing to her bag to pull out her wallet. She quickly looked through it and found the business card she was looking for.

 _Would it be weird if I call him now?_ She thought staring at the business card as if it would answer her thoughts.

"Argh! I don't care!" she pressed hard on the numbers and waited for it to ring.

Finally, he picked it up. "Shishido."

 _Yikes! I don't know what to say!_ She thought, smacking her head. She cursed herself inwardly, _you're in your mid twenties woman! Act like your age!_ "Shishido-san?"

"Yes?"

"It's Mishima Fay," she said quietly, hugging her knees. "I am very sorry to call you at this time, but…." _Is it right of me to say this? Is it right of me to voice my concern? What if Choutarou is avoiding me?_

"Yes?" Shishido said, waiting for her to continue.

"How is Choutarou?" she finally asked.

"Oh… he's doing quite well now," Shishido replied. "He was out of it for two days, but he's finally regained some of his spirits back."

Fay blinked. "Spirits?"

He laughed. "Of course, anyone lying on a hospital bed for two weeks would die of boredom."

 _Ho…spital?_ "Hospital?" Fay whispered. "Is Ootori at a hospital?"

Shishido paused. "You didn't know?'

Fay fell back on the sofa in shock. "What happened?"

Shishido hesitated. "He got a mild attack of exhaustion and collapsed. He's been placed in a hospital and Nanami is making sure that he doesn't leave."

 _Why wasn't I informed? Why wasn't I informed?_ The thoughts ran wildly in her head. _Now is not the time for accusations… more importantly, I need to know…_ "Which hospital is he at?"

"Mishima-san, I will only give it to you if you promise me not to go now."

Fay held onto her head in frustration as the eerie thought of Ootori in the hospital kept hitting her harder and harder. "Which hospital is he at?" she repeated, in a very low voice.

"Mishima…"

"I owe him this! I owe him two weeks! Please tell me which hospital he's at?!" she demanded, trying not to cry.

"I'll come, pick you up and we'll go together, okay?"

Fay was a bit surprised, but she really wasn't in an arguing mood. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Shishido Ryou watched Fay as she hugged herself on her seat. She was quiet the whole time, looking outside the window. They had barely made it in time for the 10:46 train to Tokyo, but he was thankful that they managed to get tickets and board the train. _By the time we reach, it will be around 4 am. I need to think of a way to calm her down because the hospital will never allow guests at that time._ "Mishima-san?"

Fay looked at him and then smiled sincerely at him. "Please call me Fay," she said, looking down. "Thank you for escorting me."

"You call me Ryou as well, okay?" he said, sitting next to her. "When we reach Tokyo, we will go to Jirou's house. The hospital will be off visiting hours by then."

Fay clutched her shirt, but nodded because she knew he was making sense. "We'll go at 8 to visit him then."

Shishido nodded.

An hour of silence passed by them again when Fay turned to him again. "How did you know?"

"Nanami told Jirou and he told me."

"I see."

Shishido sensed that something wasn't right in her question. _Why didn't Nanami tell her if she knows that Fay is Ootori's girlfriend?_

Fay chuckled bitterly. "I knew she was against this relationship, but I can't believe she went this far," she said, folding her hands together. "Please keep this conversation between us; I don't want Choutarou to have anything against his sister."

"I think you're jumping to conclusion. You don't know for a fact that she didn't tell you," Shishido rationalized, standing up.

"It doesn't matter."

After that they went silent again and Fay actually slept. She slept for the whole ride until Shishido woke her up and told her that they were almost there.

Fay groggily rubbed her eyes and nodded. She zipped her jacket and watched as the train got closer to the station and it finally stopped. She stepped out with him behind her and looked at the dead station. _No wonder he came with me,_ she thought, looking around the almost haunted station. _Not a lot of people travel at night._

"We will go to Jirou's house."

Fay hesitated; _go to a person's house I only met twice?_ She shook her head in denial. _I don't care! Now is not the time for common sense._ She nodded and followed him as they tried getting a cab.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

Fay felt weird walking in the hospital hallway. She couldn't sleep at all last night. She got off the bed at 6 AM and tiptoed around the living room where Jirou slept on floor and Shishido on the sofa.

She didn't know that he lived in alone studio apartment, so Jirou had given up his bed for her. Fay felt bad at that so she had ended up making them both breakfast.

Now, walking through the hallway, Fay was hesitant in her steps. As much as she wanted to run towards his room, she felt her steps were growing slower and slower. It was slow, to the point she almost stopped, but Shishido put his hand on her back. "You go ahead first; we'll wait a bit outside."

Fay frowned, but obeyed him. She knocked on the door gently and walked in. The room looked like a hotel room, it was huge and expensive. Decorated expensively and beautiful warm colors surrounded it. Fay stepped forward more until she saw him on the bed.

"Fay?"

The minute she heard his voice she felt choked up. She walked to him and held his hand. _He looks… he looks so tired,_ she thought, clutching his hand tightly. "Hey, you…"

Ootori used the hand she was clutching and pulled her towards him. He held her chin and kissed tenderly. He moved his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss as if it was the lass kiss he was going to receive from her.

"I miss you too," she whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know."

"It's alright," he said, holding her. "Seeing you now makes it all up."

Fay caressed his hair and kissed his forehead. "How are you?"

"A bit tired," he admitted, "but they've managed to keep me locked up here to rest. I don't even have a stupid phone."

Fay chuckled. "I only knew last night and Ryou came with me."

"Oh. Where is he?' he asked, looking around the room.

"I'm here. I'm here." Shishido walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Fay forgot to bring this with her."

Fay looked surprised and took the bouquet from him. "Thank you," she mouthed to him without Ootori noticing. _Silly me, I was in such a rush that I forgot to get him a present._

"Fay, Jirou needs help with some stuff, could you please assist him while I help Choutarou with something."

His request surprised her, but she didn't show it. She simply nodded and walked out of the room to go to Jirou.

"She didn't know," Shishido said quietly, looking at Ootori.

"Yes." Ootori nodded. "She said something like that earlier."

"Why wasn't she told?"

Ootori rubbed his jaw with a puzzled look on his face. "Nanami told me that she tried calling…" Ootori started saying, but his voice trailed off. "I don't want to believe it." He shook his head in denial.

Shishido crossed his arms and had a serious gaze on his face. "Choutarou, even if she's your sister, Nanami can be quite evil and vicious when she wants to be."

Ootori felt sweat trickling on the side of his face. _But, would my sister keep the woman I love away from me?_

"Oh, Ryou. You're here today?"

Ootori and Shishido looked at the door where Nanami had entered. She was wearing a beautiful summer dress and had a smile on her cold face. She walked in, carrying a plate and placed it next to Ootori's. "The cook sends you his best wishes with these cookies."

"Do you have any news from Fay, Nanami?" Ootori asked out of the blue. "You said you tried calling her many times."

Nanami's smiled turned into a scowl. "I told you to forget about a woman who won't even bother seeing her _boyfriend_ when he collapses."

Shishido frowned at her statement.

Ootori folded his hands and looked away. "Nanami…" He turned and looked at her seriously in the face. "Fay came today with Ryou, so kindly do not make a scene or I will tell her it was you who kept my health away from her."

Nanami gasped the minute Fay had entered.

Fay stopped at the door when she saw Nanami. However, a minute later, it registered in her mind that she didn't care so she just walked in. "Good morning," she said cheerfully, carrying some of Jirou's stuff and placing them on the table. _I will never allow for this witch to ruin my relationship. Never._

"Good morning," Nanami muttered, not even looking at Fay.

Fay didn't say anything. She simply set next to Ootori and smiled at him. She was here to see him only, so she wasn't going to make a fuss or attack his sister in anyway.

They all stayed like that for hours. Ootori conversed lightly with both his sister and Fay, but he could tell that there was an electrifying aura in the room. It was clearly obvious that both women in his room did not love each other one bit.

Finally, it was a nurse that entered to tell them it was 8 in the evening and visiting hours were over. Fay looked amazed because she didn't realize she had been there all day.

"Are you in town?" Ootori asked, taking her hand as Nanami and Shishido left.

Fay nodded. "Yes, I will be staying for a couple of days." _I hope I don't get in trouble with work. I didn't take those days off yet._

Ootori pulled her down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Fay chuckled, cupping his cheek. "Be strong, okay?"

He nodded and Fay turned and left. She noticed that Shishido was waiting for her outside in the hallway. "Shall we?"

Fay looked at him seriously. "Is there a hotel somewhere close that I can stay at?"

"Choutarou will not accept it."

Fay walked ahead of him. "What Choutarou doesn't know, won't kill him," she said, standing by the hospital entrance. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

Fay shrugged and looked away. "I want to be close. Plus, you two are still strangers and I don't know when I'm going to go back to Kobe. I know for a fact you're leaving soon, and as much as I love Jirou, I can't stay alone with him."

Shishido hesitated…

"You don't have a rational argument, Ryou, so don't even try it," Fay said, raising her eyebrow.

He let out a sigh. "Why don't you stay at his house?" _He has enough rooms to run a hotel,_ he thought wryly.

Fay rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ryou. Let's just go to a hotel, I will be more comfortable staying there."

 _Women,_ he thought aggravated

* * *

Fay was sitting at the hotel roof-restaurant waiting for Ootori to meet her. He had called her that afternoon and told her that he would be released from the hospital. He sounded really urgent, I hope that everything's alright, she thought as she sipped from her glass of water.

Ootori walked in the restaurant; he spotted Fay sitting at a table close to the pool and walked to her. He was a bit annoyed at how things revealed themselves these last few days and he desperately needed to talk to Fay.

Fay saw Ootori walking towards her and smiled sweetly. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Ootori answered gently and sat opposite Fay. The waiter brought him a glass of water and handed them the menu.

"How are you feeling Choutarou?" she asked looking at him rather than the menu in her hands.

Ootori lifted his gaze from the menu and looked at her. "I am well physically, but annoyed emotionally," he answered dryly. _Argh! That's not how I planned to start this conversation._

Fay looked at him, taken aback at his tone of voice. "Choutarou is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"No," he answered, closing the menu and placing it on the table. "I am very bothered with everything that's been going on." He drank his water to settle his nerves. "Why didn't you stay at my home?" he asked, looking at Fay seriously.

"I...I don't belong..." She started saying but was cut off by Ootori.p

"How can you say that?" He raised his voice more annoyed than before.

"What? It's true Choutarou. I don't belong there when you are not around." She crossed her hands angrily and looked away. _From all things to be discussing right now, is THIS what he wanted to talk about?!_

"You are my girlfriend. Therefore, you should stay at my home." he argued heatedly. "Even if I am not there." He added when he saw that she wanted to argue that point with him.

Fay turned her head and glared at him. "I cannot tolerate living in the same house with your sister." she spat bluntly. _I don't have to hide that fact from him. I don't like Nanami, period._

"You know I can't choose my family." He sighed and looked down. "I'm serious about you and… my sister is someone close to my heart, so don't put me in a position to choose."

Fay thought about it for a minute and let out a sigh. _I am putting him in a difficult position,_ she thought. "I'll try my best to avoid her, Choutarou," she said quietly. _He doesn't need to know why I don't like that witch. She is the woman who almost made me lose faith in you… How could you tell me to live under the same roof with her?_ _Damn it, all I wanted was to spend a quiet evening with you,_ she thought sadly looking at the pool.

Ootori was looking at Fay and felt guilty snapping at her, but he couldn't understand why she was acting so stubborn. _I know she could have handled Nanami perfectly_ ; he thought just when the waiter came to ask for their orders.

They placed their order and sat in silence. They were both looking at the poolside; their food was brought and they started eating. The stillness between them was overbearing.

"Fay, I am sorry I snapped at you like that," Ootori said placing his fork and knife on the plate. "I am partly mad at you because we are a couple and I feel like you are still hesitant..."

"It's not like that," she interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me please," he responded politely. "I know my sister didn't tell you about me being hospitalized, Ryou told me. I am very angry at her for lying to me and for treating me this way. My house is your house and you should consider it," he said firmly and reached for her hand. He took her hand in his and kissed the palm before placing her hand on his cheek.

 _He is so sweet,_ she thought when he kissed her hand, _how can I be mad at him for long?_

"I love you Fay," he whispered and kissed her hand again.

Fay blushed; she never thought he would be so affectionate after an argument. "I told Ryou not to tell you."

Ootori frowned at her and then looked to the poolside again. "Ryou will never keep something like this away from me."

Fay didn't say anything.

Ootori placed his napkin on the table. "Shall we leave?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry… You just got out of the hospital and you're already stressing out about me and your family."

"Then maybe you can help me relax tonight by staying next to me," he said with a grin, holding her hand.

"Only if it's in my room."

He nodded and got up from the table. They finished with their dinner and decided to leave the restaurant. They descended to the 2nd floor where Fay's room was.

They walked in the room and Fay gave Ootori a spare pyjama from the hotel closet. She gave him the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out of the bathroom, she found Ootori ready in bed watching television. _It looks so natural having him with me_ , she thought smiling at the scene in front of her.

She walked to the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "You are getting a _little_ bit too comfortable," she said pushing her tongue out in tease.

Ootori smiled and pulled the bed sheets so Fay could get in to bed. She moved close to him and lay in his arms watching television with him. "This feels so nice," she whispered as Ootori kissed her head tenderly.

After an hour of watching TV, Fay stirred and yawned. "Choutarou, I am sleepy. You can watch TV if you like, but I will sleep now." She kissed his cheek and turned around to sleep.

Ootori looked at her and grinned. He turned his body around to be over Fay's and lifted his hand to caress her hair gently.

"Hmm… Choutarou… I am tired." Fay said with a muffled voice; she had unconsciously turned her head and hid her face in the pillow wanting more of his sweet caresses. Ootori smiled and leaned his head to the back of her ear and planted a small kiss.

He moved his lips over her skin slowly and bit her earlobe lightly. Fay's body jumped at the feeling of his teeth pricking her skin ever so gently.

Ootori hand travelled from Fay's hair down through her back and to her waist and turned Fay around to look at him. He leaned his head and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose and finally her lips.

Fay responded to the kiss and lifted her hands to cup his cheeks gently. She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Ootori snaked his arms around her waist; he licked her lip seductively for Fay open her mouth so he could taste her sweet cavern and she obliged happily.

Their tongues danced together in a slow rhythm of sensual feelings. Ootori pulled away needing to breathe some air. He turned Fay on her back and moved his body as to be on top of her.

Fay tried hard to control her emotions. Ootori was moving further down her body and Fay stopped him when he was kissing her belly button. _I feel so giddy, but…_ She yawned. _Why can't I stop yawning,_ she closed her eyes. "Hmm…"

Ootori stopped when he felt her body response lessen. He looked up and started laughing out of shear shock and leaned his head on Fay's tummy. _She fell asleep?!_ He thought, noticing that Fay was soundly asleep. He pulled himself up, still laughing at the whole scene and kissed Fay's lips tenderly. He lay on his side and pulled the sleeping Fay in his arms. "I love you Mishima Fay," he whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kobe_

 _What do you buy a man who already has everything?_ Fay looked around, feeling the expensive sweater between her fingers. She walked away from it and went to the cufflink section. _Why did he have to go and get himself that business award?!_

"You look lost in your thoughts."

Fay looked away from the cufflinks on display and turned to Yukimura. "I don't know what to get him," she admitted, walking past him to another section of the store they were at.

"Anything should do fine, Fay. You know he will love anything that comes from you."

'No," she said, shaking her head stubbornly. "It has to be special," she said determinedly, scouting everything she could see.

Yukimura laughed at her antics. _She's cute when Ootori is involved. A year ago, this woman was nothing but a walking emotional object. Now…_ he smiled, _we do owe you a lot, Ootori Choutarou._ "How is work?" he asked, following her to the jewelry section.

"Not that great to be honest," she admitted, asking the sales man to show her a necklace. _Even after a year of dating Choutarou, my colleagues still seem to whisper about him being younger than me._ "I could've sworn I heard toy boy in one conversation," she murmured to herself.

"Toy boy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were here," she said sheepishly, picking up the necklace and admiring it.

"Are people talking?" he asked curiously, taking the necklace from her hands.

"Yes, but that's nothing new," she muttered, looking at something else. "They did the same when Koshichi cheated on me." _It's been a long time, yet I still get this dull throbbing pain in my chest. Is the act of betrayal so powerful that it takes a long time for one to forget?_

Yukimura put his hand on her head and ruffled it gently. "I am proud of your strength. A year ago, you couldn't even say his name without crying." _It's true that she didn't cry, but a moment of hurt passed through her eyes._

Fay slapped his hand away and continued eyeing the things on display. "What are you doing with your wedding plans?"

He chuckled at the way she changed the subject. "I was only told to show up at the altar," he said joking. "They don't want me to interfere with the plans. I just say yes to the colors and cost."

Fay smiled.

"I made only one request and that's to have you as one of the bridesmaids," he said, putting his arm around her. "Will you honor me?"

"I'm too old,' Fay said incoherently, but she laughed. Fay hugged his arm. "As long as I don't wear pink, okay?"

"I think it's blue or violet… I can't remember," he said, frowning. "Anyway," he began, pulling a paper from his pocket. "This is the address; you need to go there tomorrow at 4 PM for a fitting, ok?"

Fay took the paper from him and looked at it. "You're really spoiling me."

"I love you like my sister, woman," he said, kissing her cheek.

Fay smiled warmly at him and hugged him. "Now, help me find Choutarou something."

He nodded and they continued shopping.

* * *

 _Tokyo_

"Choutarou! What are these?"

Ootori looked up from his sofa in his room as his older sister marched in carrying a folder in her hand. The minute he realized which folder it was, he prepared himself for combat. "Yes?" he asked with a calm face, standing up to face her.

"What are these?" Nanami demanded, throwing the folder onto the table. "I found them in your study."

"I'm looking at an investment."

"No!" Nanami shouted, glaring at him. "You're looking for a house in Kobe."

Ootori let out a sigh. He turned to the folder on the table and picked it up. "I was merely looking to see what options there was there for me, that is all." He flipped through the folder and checked its contents.

"Since you've been dating that woman, you have changed drastically. It's bad enough that she's so much older than you, but you're acting differently. Does she come before your family?" Nanami asked as a feeling of sadness washed over her.

"No one will ever come before my family," he said simply, closing the folder. "Also, I need you to stop making a big issue out of our age difference. It doesn't matter to me at all."

Nanami clutched her fists in anger. "We already rarely see you. If you move to Kobe, Mako will be hurt."

"I am not moving to Kobe," he insisted, looking at her. "The company seems to be shifting its focus around that prefecture," he explained, sitting down. "I just need a complex for my team when they have to go there on business. We can't keep spending on hotels."

"No! It's a lie! This is for you!'

'I don't need to buy a house when my own girlfriend lives there! I just stay with her when I have to be there."

"I hate this! I hate _her_!" Nanami whispered, looking at her.

Ootori felt sad, but he was not going to let this interfere. He walked over to his sister and hugged her. "I love you and Mako very much and every step I take in my life will be involved around you two." He lifted her chin and looked at her in the eyes. "I need you to be very aware of something else. I love Fay very much and I will ask her to marry me, but not now."

Nanami gritted her teeth, but something in the way he said it, made her ask the next question. "Why aren't you proposing now?"

"Because her heart is not completely healed yet."

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

"You did what?'

Fay chuckled, sitting on her bed. She was holding the phone in her hand and talking to Ootori. "It was a disaster," she explained, with a smile on her face. "I walked in for a fitting expecting to only see Yume and I ended up being in a room filled with seven girls.'

"Oh."

Fay hugged her pillow. "I felt bad because apparently they are eight close friends and Seiichi had imposed me on Yume, so I could never do that. I told Yume thank you for accepting his request, but please give my role to your eighth friend."

"I never realized that you were sweet too," Ootori said softly.

"Oy! Of course I am sweet," she snapped, falling onto her pillow.

He laughed out loud and when he finally calmed down he asked, "Didn't you want to do it?"

"No darling. I could never wear a dress that someone else wears as well. Don't you know that I'm vain?" she said haughtily, flipping her hair.

"Nope, you just don't like to be the center of attention," he replied. Ootori knew that his comment made her smile. "When will you visit me?"

Fay closed her eyes. "I don't think I can anytime soon," she admitted, sitting up from her sleeping position. "Since when was it when you will visit me?" she teased.

"Heh… My work has been killing me and I just don't have the time to come to Kobe right now," he admitted sadly. "I miss you."

"Me too," she whispered, hugging the phone. _You have no idea how I really want you to be here with me right now._

"Fay, I'm free next month," he said. "Let's go away for the weekend. It doesn't have to be Tokyo or Kobe, let's just get away from everything."

 _Get away from everything?_ "You sound really drained, everything alright?"

"Yes, I just want to be away for a while and concentrate on us. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

 _I guess stress is getting to you, Choutarou,_ she thought worriedly.

"Fay?"

'Yes, that's fine,' she said smiling. "Where do you want to go?"

"Okinawa," he answered automatically. "I have a summer house there, let's hit the beach."

"It's not even summer!" She laughed, studying her nails.

"You're right, but it's still warm enough to be at the beach."

* * *

 _Next Month_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Fay chuckled as Ootori hugged her. "Don't be," she caressed his cheek and then leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"I forgot you had to take the train to Tokyo, damnit. I am…"

"Shh…" Fay whispered, placing her finger on his lip. 'Do you see me complaining? I'm so glad you suggested this."

"But…"

"I have a week off, so I'm not worried about getting back late or anything," she added.

He studied her and held her tight. "I missed you," he said out of the blue, kissing her head.

 _Yes, it's been almost two months since we last saw each other,_ she thought, looking at him.

Ootori took her hand and they went to his car. He placed Fay's bag in the trunk next to his and drove to the airport to catch their plane. Going to Okinawa needed a plane ride and he wanted to do something special with her. It was a random suggestion when he wanted to get away, and he was glad that it worked out.

By the time they reached Ootori's summer house in Okinawa, it was evening. Fay slumped onto the floor and exhaled deeply. "I… Am… Tired!" she groaned, her hands on the floor.

Ootori felt guilty and lifted her up gently over his shoulder. "You're light as a bird," he murmured, walking up the stairs to the master bedroom. _I feel bad for doing this to you,_ he thought. _Five hours on a train to Tokyo and then a two hours and a half plane ride._

Fay didn't even have the energy to yelp at the way he carried her, but she just hugged his warm back. She felt him ascend the stairs gently and walked a few more steps until a door opened and then she felt something soft beneath her as he laid her to rest.

He kissed her cheek and watched her. "I'll get our bags upstairs, you make sure to rest."

Fay rubbed her eyes sleepily. "But Choutarou… We're only here for two nights and…"

"No, we're here for four nights. I extended our stay since you told me that you took a week off."

"That's… Nice," she murmured, turning to her side.

Ootori left her and went downstairs to get their bags. He dashed back up and placed each bag in a closet. Before he could turn back, he stopped and decided to take out her pajamas and change her into it.

For a second, he hesitated when he held her clothes in his hand. _Is it okay for me to do this?_ he thought, but then shook his head. "Forget it, she is my girlfriend," he said, changing Fay into her pajamas.

Ootori tried not to stare too much when he changed her. Also, he was thankful that she was wearing something beneath it as he wore her her pajamas. Finally, when he was done, he placed her tenderly under the covers and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

Ootori woke up to the smell of something freshly baked. He opened his eyes, but the blazing sun forced them shut. Peeking through his blanket, he noticed that it was bright outside and that smell was still lingering. He rolled to his side and blinked when his company was no longer there. Sitting up, he scratched his head and looked around. "Fay?"

Silence.

Ootori got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and dried his face with a towel. Quickly, he left the room and walked towards the source of smell. "Fay?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

He walked in and looked flabbergasted at all the food on the table.

Fay walked in his line of sight and smiled sheepishly. "I think I overdid it," she said, standing in front of him. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a tank top and fluffy slippers.

Ootori scratched his head, looking around. "I didn't realize the fridge was stocked."

'It wasn't," Fay said, walking to the frying pan, observing her pancakes. "I went to the convenience store earlier and got all these things."

"Why?'

Fay turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you mean why? Can't I cook for you?"

He chuckled slightly and walked to the table. He took a seat by the table and poured coffee for himself as she busied herself in the kitchen. He watched her make pancake with enthusiasm and finally she walked over to him. "Eat," she ordered, placing the syrup next to him.

"You first."

'Nope, you first," she said, picking up his fork and picking up a peace. She put the fork in front of his mouth and giggled. 'Open your mouth."

He took a bite, but then coughed. "Hot…' Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," she said, patting his back, but she laughed as she did it.

Ootori laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "Let's eat together," he murmured against her neck.

Fay blushed, but didn't move. The two spend an hour positioned like that eating all the food she had prepared. He had insisted that he will try everything she cooked. After they were done, he helped her clean up and they went back upstairs. "This feels great," Fay murmured, stretching her arms above her head. "No stupid phone calls, no sudden meetings and… lots and lots of Choutarou," she whispered as his arms came around her from the back.

"Yes, lots and lots of me," he whispered against her neck. He kissed her neck tenderly with his arms holding her tightly and then he trailed his hands gently across her arms. "I love you. I missed you."

Fay turned around, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him. She stepped closer to him and deepened the kiss as his hands trailed her back. Without any warning, Fay gasped as Ootori lifted her for the second time in two days and placed her on the bed.

She looked up at him dazed as he placed each hand on the side of her face. He was looking at her so seriously that it scared her a bit.

"I want to make love to you," he murmured in her ear and then kissed her behind it gently.

Fay's eyes moved rapidly and she felt her cheeks heat up. However, with him on top of her, she was more relaxed than in a panic state. "Choutarou," she whispered, placing her hands on his chest. "I…"

"I will wait until you're ready for me," he told her in a soft voice, framing her hair against her face. He moved to get off her, but Fay stopped him by holding his wrist.

"No, don't go," she said, putting her arms around his neck. "I… I'm ready for you."

* * *

"Wake up."

'Hmm…"

'Choutarou, wake up,"

Ootori opened his eyes and found Fay looking at him. She had the bed sheets around her slender frame and she was trying to wake him up. He stared at her face and then his eyes wondered to the bed sheets, making him remember what they did. "What time is it?" he murmured, moving his arm so he could push her hair behind her ear.

'Its 4:30, love." She kissed his lips. "We've been in bed all morning and you fell asleep." She poked his nose.

He blushed and looked away.

Fay chuckled and held his jaw tightly. "I never knew that you would immediately fall asleep after making love to me." She giggled. "At least you managed to keep awake after the first time."

"Oy!"

Fay laughed out loud and kissed him. "I am only joking," she whispered, moving her finger across his face. "I think I fell asleep before you."

Ootori was quiet.

"Did I hurt your pride?" Fay asked, leaning on her elbow, watching him.

"No," he said, sitting up. "You're rather cheerful, that's all," he said, looking at her. "So why did you wake me up?"

"I want to go out."

He chuckled and brought her close to him. "That's good, let's shower first and then change, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"I like this," Fay said quietly, looking at the sunset. They were at his private beach, which was part of the summer house. At the moment, Ootori was leaning against a rock as he held Fay between his outstretched legs. "This is perfect bliss." She leaned her head against his chest.

"and I like this,' he murmured, against her cheek.

'Oh!' Fay said, looking up. "I forgot about this." She moved her arms and took off the necklace she was wearing. She turned around and clasped the silver chain against his neck. "Ryou told me that you lost a silver cross that you always used to wear, so… I wanted to get you a gift for that award you won."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said, looking at the cross.

No," she said in a tease. "But I wanted to."

He studied it in front of the last ray of suns that were leaving and admired it. "I like it."

Fay sat in front of him on her knees and paced her hands on them. "I'm glad," she said, watching him. "Do you know how hard it is shopping for you?"

"So you wandered for hours with me on your mind?" he asked with a grin.

Fay laughed and dropped herself into his arms. "Yes," she whispered against his lips. _You were the only thing on my mind._

* * *

 _Next Week_

"What's wrong?"

Fay looked up from the crab that was crawling on the sand and stared ahead. She was with Yukimura today and her thoughts kept going back to last weekend. _It was so beautiful that it felt like a honeymoon,_ she thought with a blush. _In all my years, I've never felt so loved and cherished before. Even when I was dating Koshichi, I've never felt that way before._

"Fay?" He poked her shoulder to get her attention.

"This feeling…" she said inaudibly, tracing her finger on the sand. "Frightens me."

Yukimura studied her with a gentle smile. He leaned on his elbow and kept his eyes on her. "So you finally know what it feels like," he remarked, turning his eyes to the blue sky. _So you finally know what it feels like to love someone so much that it scares you._

"I'm not going to retort to that, but I'm just worried that it's all a dream and then it will collapse again," she admitted, moving a few strands of hair off her eyes. "I don't think I'm at the age to trust anyone else if this fails."

"And I certainly have my hands tied to pick up the pieces at the moment."

Fay rolled her eyes and then let out a deep sigh.

"You need to let go of your insecurities," he added, falling asleep on the sand. "You're a woman with experiences. You probably went through life facing a lot of hardships."

"Are you trying to say that I'm old?" Fay muttered, not looking at him.

Yukimura ignored that. "Do you love him, Fay?"

She thought about his question. _Good question, Seiichi. Do I love Ootori Choutarou?_ She chuckled to herself and hugged her knees. _As pathetic as I am, I would be lying if I said no._

"Did you get your answer?"

Fay nodded, resting her chin on her knees. "I did."

He sat up, hugging his knees as he stared at the ocean. "I don't think he's type who will let you down," he said, answering her insecurities. "He adores you and has been very patient with you. You two are struggling with a long distance relationship and it's been working well so far. Also, I know that you're facing some stupid problems with gossip at work, but you haven't let it bother you."

"I just wonder for how long I will face this long distance issue," she said quietly, standing up. "I do need my space, but I miss him at the same time."

"Have you told him this?"

Fay shook her head, hugging herself. "Come on," she said with a light laugh. "I'm a woman who is supposed to be mature and responsible. I'm not going to cry to my boyfriend why he's not around 24/7."

"True, but you are also a woman with needs," he added.

 _How right you are, Seiichi,_ she thought, but didn't say anything out loud.

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

Fay woke up feeling a warm pair of lips on her own. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar mass of gray hair in her eyes. "I gave you my key for emergencies…" she murmured against his lips, putting her arms around him.

He smiled, moving away and caressed her cheek tenderly. "This is an emergency. I haven't seen you in almost three months," he said softly, moving his hand through her hair. He moved in a few minutes and held her against him.

Fay just lay there lifelessly because she had just woken up as she rubbed her cheek against his hand. "You're still in your suit," she murmured when she realized that he still had his tie on.

Ootori took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Yes," he said, kissing her fingers gently. "I'm too tired to change."

By now, Fay was wide awake and she sat up on her knees. Her eyes searched her room for the clock and she realized that it was 2 A.M. Hugging her knees, her eyes shifted to him as he lay against the bed, watching her. "Are you hungry?" Fay asked softly.

'No," he answered, loosening his tie. He rubbed a weary hand through his hair and leaned forward. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

Fay played with one end of his loose tie and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat clearly through his shirt. _I miss you too, but I wish I could just keep you here with me… I don't want to burden you with my lonely thoughts._ Fay moved her head up and lowered his head to hers so she could kiss him.

They shared a tender kiss until Fay moved away. "Choutarou…" she said quietly, holding his face. "I missed you too," she said out loud for the first time. _I hate this. I hate how you are away from me most of the time._

Ootori pulled her head towards him and placed his lips once more on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she welcomed the deep kiss from his end and allowed him to invade her mouth as always until they were both left breathless. One thing led to another and they both ended up on the bed covered in sweat and with only bed sheets around them. "Impatient man," Fay murmured, biting his earlobe lightly. She was on her side with him holding her tightly against him.

Ootori was on top of her, kissing her neck tenderly. "I love you," he spoke softly, moving his hand across her arm and then holding her hand in his.

Fay felt her heartbeat increase when she heard him say that. She had heard it so many times, but it really shook her this very moment and she felt a hollow ache, one that was produced with love. _I love him so much that it hurts,_ she thought clutching his hand tightly in her own. "I… I love you very much, Choutarou."

He stopped moving his and looked at her. He noticed that she wasn't looking at him, which made him smile. "You've never told me this before," he remarked, moving his free hand across her tummy.

"It felt right."

"Then the timing is perfect," he said quietly, fidgeting in his place. He moved for a minute off the bed and jumped back in, holding her in the same position he had held her.

Fay laughed because of his action and tried to turn around to look at him, but he wouldn't let her. "Umm… Can I move?"

"Not yet," he said, kissing her neck. He moved his hand across her arm again and lifted her hand with his. "I miss you… I love you…"

"I know! I know!" she said, wanting to turn around so she could kiss him.

He nibbled on her ear, still holding her hand. "Mishima Fay, will you marry me?" he whispered gently.

Fay froze and it was just then that he had taken her hand and placed a ring out of nowhere on her finger.

'Mar… ry… me…" he sang in her ear.

Fay gasped, sitting up, but it was a bad move at her end because she her head collided strongly with his jaw and they both yelped in pain. Fay covered her mouth in surprise as she saw him rub his jaw. "Oh… Oh my god! I'm so sorry," she said, holding his jaw. "I'm so sorry." She rubbed his jaw and then stopped in her place when the gleam of her ring shone in her eyes. She looked at it as if it were the first time she was seeing it. "Oh…" she murmured when the realization hit her.

"Fay?"

Fay looked at the ring and then felt tears in her eyes for no reason. She cried openly in front of him and he hugged her against him.

"Hey… Hey…" he said soothingly, rubbing her back. "Was that really scary?" he asked, holding her tightly.

She shook her head, still crying.

He smiled sincerely, rubbing her back gently. "Do you accept to be my wife, Mishima Fay?"

Fay nodded as she still cried.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

Fay was between his outstretched legs, her head tucked lovingly under his jaw. He was holding her hand tightly and admiring the ring on her finger. "You wear it well," he said with a stupid grin on his face.

Fay moved her hand, held it in front of her face and studied the ring. It was a _Rounds-brilliant diamond with bead-set band._ _Band of bead-set round-brilliant diamonds dramatically complements this six-prong setting_ _._ "It's very beautiful, thank you."

"So when do we get married?"

Fay laughed and sat up. She moved her finger across his jaw and smiled devilishly. 'You are really impatient.

"No," he said, taking her hand. "I just want my fiancée by my side. Is that something bad to ask?"

Fay just smiled.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

Fay was in her office, working on her laptop. As she typed, her eyes fell on her ring and she couldn't help but admire it. _This is truly unexpected,_ she thought. _I'm not sure which part was more surprising? Him proposing to me? Or me accepting?_

She looked around the office and then frowned when she thought about everything seriously. _A lot of things will have to be worked out right now. We didn't speak about it, but I have a feeling that Choutarou will ask me to move to Tokyo,_ she thought, standing up to look outside her window. She knew that she couldn't ask him to leave his home or sister, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to put up with his sister either.

 _And then there's the wedding! He said he wanted a huge wedding because his family will expect it, but… I don't even have a family!_ She bit her nail and then sucked on her thumb.

Her mind was going everywhere and she thanked god when her cell phone rang. Immediately, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are you freaking out?"

Fay smiled when she heard his voice. "Not when I hear your voice," she said softly, relieved that it was him that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Soon."

Fay blinked. "Soon?"

"I don't know the exact date, but my first cousin is getting married soon and I want to introduce you to my family," he said seriously.

"Oh." Fay lifted her hand and bit it nervously. _His family? He has a huge family! Can I face the Ootori's? Argh! Why am I freaking out like a teenager?_

"You'll be fine, Fay," he said in a calm voice, sensing her nervousness in her voice. "This is important to me, Fay. We don't have a proper and official gathering always and this is a good opportunity for me to introduce you officially."

 _It sounds really important to him… I guess it is big news,_ she thought with a smile. _I just wish I had someone to share my news with. I should do this… I want a family to love me._ "When is the wedding, Choutarou?"

"It's supposed to be sometime in the next two weeks, I know there is an exact date, but to be honest I can't remember it," he admitted. "I'll ask Nanami to send you an invitation, for she is the bridesmaid."

Fay said okay. _If he doesn't know when it will be then I might as well go shopping for a proper dress today. It's not for the wedding, but I will be officially announced and… it's scary._

* * *

 _Two weeks Later – Thursday_

"Type this!" Fay ordered, walking out of her office and giving her secretary a document. "Please ensure that the amendments are proof read." She walked out of her office and walked to another on down the hall. "Jin, please make sure that the flash presentation are working fine," she said, turning around and going back to her office.

Fay returned to her office just as her cell phone rang. She wasn't going to pick it up, but did. "Hey, sweetie. I'm a bit busy, I will…"

"Fay, why are you still in Kobe?"

Fay stopped walking when she heard his tone of voice. "Choutarou?" she asked, because the man who spoke on the phone clearly sounded angry. _What's going on?_

"Fay, why are you still in Kobe?" he demanded, exasperated. "The wedding's tonight. I thought you were going to be here in the morning and when I didn't hear…"

"The wedding's tonight?!" Fay whispered, paling.

Ootori paused and then laughed. "Please tell me this is a joke? Please tell me that you're here and playing with me…"

Fay bit her lip. "I…" she began, but she didn't seem to have a voice anymore. _Oh… the weddings tonight? I'm still in Kobe and I… MY PRESENTATION?!_ "I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He let out a long sigh. "I don't know what to say."

"What time is the wedding?" Fay asked, after finding her voice again. She clutched her hand in frustration and leaned against her desk.

"Forget it," he said flatly. "It's in eight hours and I don't want you to…"

"Where will it be?" she interrupted rudely.

"Fay, don't…"

"Where will it be Choutarou?!" she snapped annoyed. "Why are you being so mean to me when I didn't even get an invitation?!"

"How can you say that?" he demanded, raising his voice. "I specifically asked them to send you one and you knew it was going to be around this time."

"You didn't give me a date!"

"Forget it! It's not important anymore," he muttered.

"I'm going to leave my work now and catch the 11:07 o'clock train! You better be there to pick me up!" she ordered, hanging up. _Crap! I… I hung up on him,_ she thought sadly.

Fay massaged her temple and thought about her dilemma. _I am so screwed;_ she looked at her watch and realized that she had to make one big decision now. _Choutarou or my promotion presentation? Boss promised me a promotion if I am able to win the pitch presentation I'm presenting for the new media agency._

She felt crying and almost did, but someone interrupted her. "Mishima-sama, your presentation formatted on this USB."

Fay frowned, taking it from one of her subordinates. She looked at it, turning in her hand and finally made her decision. She practically ran out of her office and went to an office that she swore never to enter. Barging in, she practically scared the life out of its owner, but she didn't give him a chance to say anything. "You do it," she said, handing him the USB.

Sakamoto Koshichi eyed her seriously after his shocked look faded. "You must be really desperate to ask me to do this."

'You're in no position to be barking statements at me!" she snapped, glaring at him. "I need you to do this."

He stood up and frowned. "What's going on?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Your career depends on this and now you're asking me to do it."

"I have to be somewhere," she answered, not looking at him. "Its important to me, apologize to Nagumo for me," she said, walking towards the door.

"Fay?"

"You don't have the right to call me Fay," she said, reaching the door.

"Congratulations on your engagement," was all that she heard as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Fay was exhausted.

She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered how something light like makeup could hide away her tired featured from the world. She had enough time to collect her belongings and the dress she bought and just make it to the train on time. On the train ride, she had made appointments for her hair and makeup so she could go to them straight from the ride.

Now, she sat in Ootori's room, facing a mirror and she just wanted to lie down and sleep. They were going to leave in half an hour and she just wanted to close her eyes. _I don't even feel nervous because I'm so sleepy…_ she thought frustrated.

The whole time, she didn't say a single word to Ootori. She was angry or more so upset because he had shouted like that. _I never got an invite, Choutarou,_ she thought with a frown.

Fay didn't want to think anymore, she simply decided to close her eyes and rest them for a while. She sat there, sleeping until she felt someone hold her from behind. She woke up lightly with a jolt and found his arms around her. She could see him from the mirror, "don't…" she whispered, shrugging away, but he held her firmly.

"You're exhausted,' he murmured, massaging her shoulders tenderly. "I'm sorry."

Fay closed her eyes, leaning forward and enjoyed his hands. He was being very tender as he messaged her shoulders in a very gentle motion. "I love your dress,' he remarked, working at her shoulders.

"I bought it last week just in case so I could be ready," she said, opening her eyes. She looked at the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She really did like her dress. It was a tube top dress that was tight on top and flowed in a nice wave at the bottom. It had a lot of embroidery on her chest area but the bottom was plain. The color was a light amber color that suited her well.

He continued his massage until Fay fell against him. He hugged her waist tightly and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry I yelled at you.'

Fay placed moved her hand and cupped his face backwards. "Its all so worth it seeing you dressed in a proper suit," she said, smiling.

He turned her head, lifting her chin and kissed her softly. "My one and only," he murmured against her lips. He kissed her again and then stopped when he realized that she was half asleep. He looked at his watch and calculated how much time they had left. _I think no one will notice if we're half an hour late,_ he thought as he made Fay lean into his arms. _I'll let her rest a bit;_ he caressed her hair tenderly and just watched her as she slept peacefully in his arms.

 _After the wedding – post dinner setting_

'Oh my… you're beautiful.'

Fay looked taken aback as an old woman held her hand lovingly. She was staring so intently at her that Fay actually blushed. She wanted to snatch her hand back, but the woman was holding it so tightly with both of her hands that Fay thought she would hurt her if she tried taking her hand back.

Ootori placed his hand gently on the old woman's arm and released Fays hand with the other. "Fay, this is my great aunt, Ootori Aoi," he said, introducing Fay to her. "She is like a mother to my older sister and I."

Fay smiled sincerely and bowed. "I'm honored to meet you."

"Very well mannered, Choutarou," Aoi said in a pleased tone. "I approve of this one. She is much better than the witch your sister got you engaged to."

 _What?_ Fay thought, looking at him.

Ootori chuckled lightly, placing an arm around Fay's waist. "That was a long time ago, Aunt Aoi," he said softly, and then he turned to Fay and pulled her closer to his side. "A story you don't have to worry about and which I will tell you later," he whispered in Fay's ears when he saw the inquisitive look on her face.

Fay put her arms around his waist. "It doesn't matter," she said honestly, looking up at his face. _You're mine now, so I don't care who you were engaged to before._

They mingled for hours and Fay was overwhelmed by how huge his family was. She still felt nervous because she noticed that everyone was curiously eyeing her from a distance. They watched her like a prey, but never made the approaching attach. At one point, she really was frightened and held on tighter to Ootori's upper arm.

He on the other hand was overjoyed as he proudly introduced her around. He was making sure that everyone met her and knew exactly how important she was in his life. At one point, he glanced at her and felt her weariness. Quietly, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her dearly next to him, rubbing her back tenderly. "Relax," he whispered in her ear.

Fay nodded, smiling for him.

Finally, the two of them managed to get some privacy. They sat at one of the empty tables where dinner was held earlier and Ootori just took her hand and kissed her cheek. "You did great," he said.

Fay blushed and looked down at her folded hands that were on her knees. "I can't remember how many people I've met," she admitted, embarrassed at her forgetfulness.

He shuffled his chair and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and made her leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you see the woman at the far end corner?"

Fay looked at where he had described. "Is she the one wearing the red dress?"

"No, the one in the blue address," he answered in a serious tone.

Fay moved her eyes and focused on the woman wearing blue. She studied her and noticed how beautiful she was, dressed in an extravagant evening blue dress with her red hair piled up contrastingly against it. She looked vivaciously beautifully. "Your ex-fiancé?"

"Yes," he answered, bringing Fay even closer to him. "She is my sister's good friend and we grew up together. Everyone expected us to marry and I sort of felt obliged by my parents," he explained, looking down. "It wasn't the right reason to marry a friend, but we didn't click so both of us decided to let it go."

"Oh," Fay said, sitting straight up. "Why are you telling me this?"

He looked at her with all seriousness and kissed her on the lips. "You're going to be my wife. I wanted you to know this before hearing it from anyone else," he answered simply.

Fay admired his sincerity. "Thank you, Choutarou. I appreciate your reasoning."

* * *

 _On the way back home from the wedding…_

"Fay, your phone,"

Silence.

Ootori glanced at her as he drove and frowned. _Is she really that tired?_ He thought, looking up ahead at the road after he saw that she was sleeping soundly on the seat. He drove in silence when her cell phone rang again. _This is the fifth time,_ he thought with a frown, reaching for the cell phone on her lap. He looked at the screen and saw the name "boss" across it. He hesitated, but picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mishiima-sama?"

"No, this is Ootori Choutarou," Ootori answered, while driving with his other hand. "I presume this is Nagumo-sama, I am sorry if I picked up the phone, Fay is preoccupied at the moment."

"Please tell her to call me when she's free."

Ootori frowned because Nagumo's usual friendly tone was rather strict and urgent at the moment. "I apologize for my nosiness Nagumo-san, but is everything alright? You don't sound very pleased at the moment."

He paused, but spoke after a few seconds. "I don't normally discuss other people's business with others, but I know that she is your fiancée. Mishima Fay walked out of a very important presentation today and almost lost the account she was bidding for. That type of behavior is unacceptable to me and I hope she had a valid reason to do so, especially since she left without telling me."

Ootori didn't say anything.

"Her colleague filled in for her, but I don't think it made the impact we had hoped for. I just hope that the board will accept my request to re-bid when the time comes."

"I am sorry to hear that, but please don't penalize her on her actions today. I am at fault for making her walk out and asking her to come to Tokyo."

"Then you are a very special man to her, Ootori Choutarou," Nagumo said softly. "Fay only thought of her work until you came along. Please don't rely anything we discussed tonight, I will call her myself again tomorrow."

"Will do," he said, driving into his driveway. "Thank you." He ended the call and frowned. He turned his head to look at Fay and found her in deep sleep. He was bothered now and somewhat… flattered. _I have only myself to blame, I didn't even give her the chance to say anything when I demanded she be here._ He walked out of his car just as the butler walked out to greet him. "Please, keep the door open," Ootori instructed, walking around his car to Fay's door. He opened her door and lifted her gently out of the car.

"Ootori-sama, kindly allow me to carry your fiancée," the butler said, walking towards him.

"Don't worry." Ootori smiled, walking inside. "I can manage," he said, walking up the stairs and going straight to his room. He placed Fay on his bed and began removing her shoes, accessories and dress. He took one of his pajama shirts and put it on her. Finally, when he was done, he pulled the covers aside and tucked her under the sheets. He was still surprised that all this time, she hadn't woken up at all.

Ootori went to the bathroom to change and changed out of his suit. He decided to take a quick shower to wash his stress away and finally walked out, wearing his pajama bottom and a towel around his neck. He went straight to Fay's side and kissed her cheek. _You and I need to have a serious discussion tomorrow,_ he thought, moving her hair off her eyes. He switched off the lights and got into the bed. Moving closer to Fay, he moved his arm under her head and hugged her lovingly to his side. "Good night," he whispered in her ear, and then kissed her lips lightly as she slept.

* * *

Fay woke up early in the morning and was surprised to find herself in bed. _I don't remember getting into bed,_ she thought, stirring to sit up. She looked to her left and saw that Ootori was in deep sleep on his stomach. Rubbing her head wearily, she looked around for her cell phone and found it on the bedside table by her side. She picked it up and her heart started beating fast when she saw that there were five miscalls from Nagumo.

Fay bit her lip, looking at the watch and let out a sigh. _I better call him now, its 10 A.M. and… I really messed up yesterday;_ she dialed back his number and waited until he picked up.

"I'm not very happy with you."

Fay swore in her mind, not knowing how to respond. Finally when she found her voice, she spoke. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, so she wouldn't wake Ootori up. "That was irresponsible of me, but… it was really important to me."

Nagumo went quiet for a second and then said something that surprised her. "Fay," he said, using her first name. "You're engaged to wed and I need to know what your plans are," he said honestly. "Your fiancé lives in Tokyo and it's important for me at this stage to know what your plans are. I am talking to you as a father and not a boss."

Fay smiled hearing that phrase. _Yes, he acts more like my father than my boss,_ she thought feeling sincere at his tone of voice. _He has been my boss for seven years and helped me climb up to my position._ "I need to speak to Choutarou because I don't know what I will be doing," she answered honestly. "Will you allow me sometime over the weekend?"

"Yes," he replied. "I want you back in the office on Monday, we'll talk then."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I'll let you go now, please have a good weekend."

'Nagumo-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Nagumo chuckled lightly and then bid her well, hanging up.

Fay let out a sigh, looking at her cell phone. She turned her head and saw Ootori watching. "I'm sorry to wake you up," Fay said inaudibly, hugging herself.

He didn't say anything. He simply sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and crawled towards her. He moved behind her and put his arms around her. "Talk to me."

Fay turned her head to look at him. "It's fine for now."

"No, it's not," he said quickly, tightening his hold on her. "Talk to me, Mishima Fay. We haven't planned anything together and you got in trouble last night, right?"

Fay moved her hand to his arm and kept it there. She stayed quiet for a while and he didn't push her to talk, but waited patiently until she was ready. Eventually, she talked after fifteen minutes, "I don't know what we're doing," she admitted, leaning back so she could relax. "We live in different cities and I need to know what your expectations of me are?"

"I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, Fay," he said seriously, placing his chin on top of her head.

Fay felt her heart move. _I know that, Choutarou, but I can never make you move away from your family when everyone close to you lives here,_ she thought, stirring to get more comfortable. _You have to stay here for your family and I only have my job tying me down in Kobe…_ "I will move to Tokyo for you, Choutarou.'

"Fay…"

"I will never pull you away from your family and I think I'm tired now. I just want to relax and work on having my own family since I didn't have any for a long time," she said sincerely. "If you're alright with it, I am thinking of resigning and just freelance with my free time."

"Can we have three girls?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.

Fay laughed, turning around in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose with his. After her laugh subdued, she looked at him carefully. "Are you alright with that, Choutarou?" she asked, her eyes rapidly moving.

"You do whatever you're comfortable with," he told her, holding her waist. "I am here to support you."

"Why are you so easy?!" she demanded, glaring at him. "Demand something of me!"

He chuckled and then leaned forward to kiss her lips. "The only thing I will ask of you when you move to Tokyo is to live here with me."

Fay pouted.

"I knew you would do that, but you don't have to worry about my sister," he assured, holding her hand. "She is getting married before us," he admitted with a proud face. "If you have noticed, you would've realized by now that she and Jirou are in love with each other."

"Oh," Fay said surprised. _I never really did notice…_

"Nanami's husband passed away when her daughter was born," he said softly. "It was sad for her that she lost her husband, but she also found out that he had been cheating on her at the same time. I think I can understand why she feels bitter sometime, so I only ask you to be patient with her."

"Then I'm happy for her."

* * *

 _Epilogue_

" _SEEICHI!_

" _What? What?" he muttered, walking in the bride's room. He had been waiting outside Fay's room for hours, waiting for her to be ready and somehow he was not happy about the wait. He walked in and stopped for a second as he saw beautiful Fay looked, dressed in her wedding gown. However, as beautiful like a descended angel she looked, the Mishima Fay in front of him was in panic mode._

 _Immediately, she hugged him and he could feel her trembling body. "Are you nervous, love?" he asked, rubbing her back gently._

 _Fay clutched the front of his suit and nodded. "I glimpsed outside and saw so many people! It's scary! What if I fall? What if I stumble? What if…"_

 _He pushed her away gently and put his hands on her shoulders. "You only concentrate on the man waiting for you at the alter, alright?" he said softly, lifting her veil and placing it over her face. "You're very beautiful, Fay."_

 _Fay nodded, feeling tears in her eyes._

" _No crying, sweetie," he said, rubbing the single tear that escaped her eye. He took his handkerchief and fixed the light smudge the tear caused from her eyeliner. "You cry all you want later, now, just make sure that your makeup is not ruined."_

 _Fay nodded and took deep breaths to steady her beating heart._

 _He offered her his arm and smiled. "Shall we, my dear? Your father awaits you," he said, escorting her to the door of the alter. The wedding was grand and she was dressed extravagantly. She walked with him step by step as if not to fall from the flowing hems of her long dress. Yukimura escorted her to her 'father' and Fay smiled as she saw Nagumo waiting for her._

" _Thank you…" Fay said tearfully, holding Nagumo's hand tightly. "Thank you so much for giving me away."_

 _He hugged her tightly and smiled. "The honor's all mine," he said in her ear and then tucked her arm under his and led her to the door. The grand piano played her music and Fay almost froze at all the guests seated. She knew Ootori had been serious about the grand wedding, for there were more than 300 guests present. She took deep breaths as she waked and kept her gaze only on him._

 _He stood patiently, dressed to the tops, surrounded by the groomsmen and their escorts. His best friend, Shishido stood not far away from him, acting as his best man._

 _Fay kept her gaze focused and tried to ease her nervousness. As close as she got to him, the more relaxed she felt. He looks so handsome, she thought, with a proud smile. Finally, she was there and Nagumo gave her to Ootori._

 _Ootori took Fay's hand and she stood by his side and they both faced the man that was going to pronounce them man and wife. He squeezed the tiny hand in his own as he felt it tremble and gave her a moderate smile as she glanced at him fro beneath her veil._

" _You may kiss your bride now, Ootori Choutarou…"_

 _Fay sucked in a breath as he turned her towards him and lifted her veil. She looked at him shyly and ignored the mass of crowd around them. Her eyes, thoughts and feelings knew only him today. They were only focused on the man that made her feel alive and loved again. "You look very beautiful," he murmured just before he kissed her lightly._

 _Fay ignored the crowd clapping as they kissed, but then blushed as she finally realized that they were not alone. Ootori took her hand and led her down so they could get ready for the wedding reception. The whole time, he never let go of her hand and never ceased to stop telling her how beautiful she looked or how much he loved her._

 _She looked at him with love. They had faced many obstacles in their relationship, but she was glad that she had managed to trust him well enough to fight for it. She was now Ootori Fay and she did not have 1% of regret in her body for accepting being that._


End file.
